Trinity
by maverick9871
Summary: You know how the sealing went and how things were right. Well thats not true. Read this story and find out the truth of Narutos existance. Narutobleachyyh crossover
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Naruto or any show games movies or anything else that might be added to this story.

It was 4 years after the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that a woman about 5'10 tall with brown hair and green eyes with a white bandage over her forehead walked into the village of Konaha. It did not take long for her to get inside the village and enter the Hokage tower. When she was brought for the Hokage he asked "No miss. What is this mission you needed to speak to me about in private about."

The woman sighed and said "My name is Kayla and I am here looking for my fiance. I know that this may not seem like it is a sensitive matter but with what happen it is know."

The third said "Perhaps it would be best if you started from the beginning."

Kayla nodded and said "Before I begin I want you to hear me out before getting upset or making assuming anything. I have come here in peace and plan to leave in peace."

The third nodded and the woman said "What do you actually know about the kyuubi that attacked this village 4 years ago."

The third was not expecting this type of conversation and said "Nothing except what is generally known. Why."

Kayla said "My father arranged a political marriage between me and my fiance the day I was born. It was in hopes that our land and the one I was to marry would join in a peaceful life together. The person I was suppose to marry was Kyuubi."

The third was stunned and he said "I dont understand."

Kayla sighed and said "I swear I think all Hokages are dense. Arashi said the same thing last month."

The third screamed "ARASHI." in shock.

Kayla said "Yes before I came here I went to soul society to talk with Narutos parents Arashi Kazama and Anete Kazama."

The third looked at her and said "I dont understand."

Kayla looked him in the eye and said "I will spell it out for you. I am from Makia or as you humans call it Demon world. I am the princess of the the Darkness Flames kingdom there. It is a small kindom, I am a demon."

The third was on defensive and was about to summon ABNU but seeing as the woman never moved or tried anything he decided agianst it for now. Sitting back down the third said "What exactly do you want."

Kayla said "How much do you know about Anete Kazama."

The third thought for a moment and said "I only met her a few times and Arashi kept all information on her secret for her protection why."

Kayla burst out laughing and after calming down and said "Then you dont know what she does for a living or what her job is do you."

The third looked confused and said "I thought she was dead."

Kayla shook her head and said "If you will allow me I have a letter in my pocket here from her and Arashi that might explain a few thing. May I." motioning toward her pocket.

The third nodded but held a kunia in his hands under the desk. Kayla pulled out a scroll and sat it on his desk before sitting back down. The third picked up the scroll and paled when he saw the seal on it. It was the seal of the 4th hokage Arashi Kazama. He quickly opened it and read.

**Hey old man**

**I know this is going to take a little time to explain to you but I will try. The woman who gave this to you is named Kayla. Dont overreact because she is not going to attack but she is a demon. She came looking for her fiance Kyuubi but after hearing about the sealing she came to Soul society where all spirits are judged and then sent to the afterlife or in my case join them. **

**This may sound funny but the reason I never told you much about my wife was because she is not what you would call normal. Owww. She hit me. Anyways she is 2nd Class Captian of squad 62 of the Shinigami. I met her after she was attacked by some hollows and helped nurse her back to health and we fell in love. **

**Long story short we got married and had our son Naruto. Anyways back to why I am writing this. Because of the arrange marriage and politics involved with it she is forced to marry Naruto now seeing as he is by all rights the new lord of the land of Gugan in demon world.**

**Now how should I explain this and why it is that way. Basically when I did the sealing I called on a Shinigami to help with the sealing but unfortinately the one I called was sort of an idiot and instead of doing the sealing right he screwed up and sealed all of kyuubis power into Naruto and his abilities but as for Kyuubi himself. As best as we can tell he was destroyed in the process. Now normally this would be a plus and act like a bloodline for Naruto but seeing as his body needed to change to adapt to the new power and abilities it basically made him 1/3 demon 1/3 human and 1/3 shinigami. **

**Now this is where it gets good. Basically this is the first time in history from what I am told that this has ever happened. Each of these parts of him should be the major workings in his life but seeing as they each want to fight for superiority he basically is full demon, full human, and full shinigami.**

**Anyways, I am getting of track here. Because of how they do the marriages in Makia, Kayla will have to under go a ritual to basically make her life and Narutos the same lifespan so they can live and age together so in short she will be become the same age as him. She was to young at the time of the sealing to do it with Kyuubi so she is about 1 years older then Naruto now in our time but in demon world she is about 15 years old. **

**Now when I first heard this I was asking why she has to marry him especially with 2 other arrangements and I was told its becuase if she does not then she will be killed and her kingdom will be destroyed because if a demon gives its word it is honor bound to follow it to the letter. **

**Now thats no sweat of my back but then I was told that Naruto only has a 12 year timespan before he is open target for other demons to kill and take his lands. It is agianst the laws of Makia for a child to be harmed but by those same laws on his 12th birthday he will be consider an adult and open target.**

**I think you should see where this is going. He will be targeted and in effect Konaha will be targeted. OWWW. She hit me agian, I should warn you know that my wife is pissed. We have recieved reports of what has been happening to Naruto but because of the threat to Naruto from the Shinigami enemies the Hollows we were not allowed to interfere so far since his spiritual energy has been masked by our village and it would be safer for him there and that is the only reason she has not lead her division to Konaha and KILL ALMOST EVERYONE there. **

**But as Naruto gets older and more of the original Kyuubis power is under his control he will attract the Hollows also so he will need training. I should tell you that once his training begins to fight hollows if he is attacked by anyone it becomes an attack on a Shinigami and any or ALL OF THEM will come to deliver judgement. When I said my wife was pissed I should also state that she is very influentual here and over 3/4 of the Shinigami after recieving reports about his treatment want to introduce themselfs with thier swords.**

**Anyways I mentioned it a minute ago Naruto has 2 other arrangments to be married. One is to a normal human girl, my wife had arranged one to another child of a Shinigami and then because of his new title and he now has a demon one as well.**

**I found out why Kyuubi attacked and I will let Kayla tell you as I had to hit my head agianst a wall because of it. Basically what I need you to do is allow Naruto to go with Kayla for now to begin his training to protect himself from demons in Makia and also my wife and I will also be going to see him there to train him when the time is right. **

**Dont worry about him because he will be returning to be a ninja also since he is still human. Its just he is going to be really strong, and have alot of strong enemies. He shall return for the finals of his age group graduations and HE WILL BE GOING BY HIS NAME AND HAVE ALL RIGHTS TO ANY TITLE HE HAS. So you better be advising the council and the village about his true birth name and if anyone wants to know where he is tell them the Shinigami has agreed to let me train him. That will scare the shit out of them. HAHAHAHAHA KUKUKUKUKU. OWWW, why cant women ever let you be evil thinking of getting revenge for not following my last wish. **

**Anyways old man TALK to you later.**

**Yondiame Arashi Kazama **

**Shinigami 2nd class Private of squad 62 **

The third looked up from the letter and said "Ok, exactly why did Kyuubi attack."

Kayla smiled and looked sheepish and said "Well we were going to be married less then a week later and we found out he could not hold his liquar."

The third slapped his head and said "Dont tell me..."

Kayla said "Yes, he got stone ass drunk for his batchler party and came here and got his ass killed."

The third said "I am getting to old for this shit." sigh. "I guess I really dont have a choice because you could not fake that seal." He pressed a button and said "Get me Kakashi and tell him if he is not here fast I will band ICHA ICHA PARADISE from this village."

3 minutes later a puff of smoke appeared and ABNU in a wolfs mask appeared and said "You needed to see me a moment sir."

The third nodded and said "Get me Naruto."

The ABNU nodded and dissapeared and returned 10 minutes later with a battered and bloody Naruto. The ABNU said "I got there in time. I riot had started because he wanted something to eat." He then felt killer intent was over him from the third then another one even stronger from the woman who was sitting a minute ago was now holding Naruto treating his wounds.

The ABNU blinked and said "Um sir, who is this."

Kayla whos hands were glowing green stopped and said "Hes fine now."

The third nodded and said "Kakashi, read this and read who signed it before you read the whole thing and I will tell you it is from him." as he handed the scroll to Kakashi.

Kakashi blinked and blinked agian and his good eye started to twitch and looked at the third and said "WHY. DID. YOU. LIE. TO. ME.!"

The third sighed as he rubbed his head and said "I wanted to protect him from his fathers enemies so thats why I did it."

Kakashi said "Can we trust her."

Kayla turned to him and said "I already gave my word to his parents and I will do the same to you. I will not harm him. I am going to have him taught how to use his powers and how to defend himself from demons. I would do it myself but I will have to under go the ritual when we get there so I will be the same age as him so I will have to retrain my body. This is a secret about female demons so please dont say anything about this and when he returns I will be with him. From what I understand when Arashi and Anete come to begin his training they will bring his shinigami wife also who is his age also."

Kakashi blinked and said "Do you know who his other wife is."

Kayla said "Only thing I know about her is she is a older then him but she could be a day or a hundred years older. Sorry."

The third nodded and said "When will you leave."

Kayla said "As soon as I get anything you want me to take with us. We will both be coming back to be ninja of this village along with his other wife but I should tell you now that should either Shinigami or Demon business pop up that we will have to take care of it."

The third nodded and said "I will make certian that all three of you have that ability and that whoever is your sensie knows it. As for anything that he might need. Give me a moment." as he got up and left the room and returned a few minutes later with a scroll and said "This is a storage scroll. All he has to do is wipe some blood on it and he can have whatever is in it. There are some books on strategy and village history as well as a scroll from me and a few E-rank jutsu to help him and his wifes so that way you can all pass the graduate test."

Kayla nodded and picked Naruto up and they both dissapeared in a swirl of black flames.

The third sighed and Kakashi said "So what will you do now."

The third thought for a moment and said "Do you still have any of those recording scrolls Jaraiya gave you the last time he was here."

Kakashi thought for a moment and said "Yes, why."

The third said "I want to remember the look on the councils face when they find out this news."

Kakashi grinned under his mask and said "I want a copy of it."

The third nodded and Kakashi left and returned 20 minutes later with the scroll. Kakashi then left to pay his respects at the memorial stone.

The third sighed as he looked at the paperwork and then at the clock on the wall. He thought to himself _2:00, time for the daily council meeting._

When the third arrived at the meeting he took a seat and said "Ok, what is on the agenda for today."

Danzo said "I request that you allow me to take that demon child into root for training as a weapon for the village, agian."

Hiashe said "It is to dangerous to train him incase the seal breaks the demon could get free and..."

He was interupted by the third who was laughing. Everyone looked at him and Hiashe said "Is everything ok."

The third stopped laughing and said "Its funny that this was the first order of business, especially after my meeting I had earlier today."

This got everyones attention and Danzo said "What do you mean you old fool."

The third said "You dont have to worry about Naruto. He is no longer in the village."

Hiashe said "Has he ran away."

A civilian council member said "We must have the hunter and ABNU track him down and kill him."

The third screamed "SILENCE."

Everyone stopped and looked at him and he said "Its time."

Danzo said "Time for what."

The third said "It time you learn who and what Naruto really is and where he is now and when he will be back as well as his real name."

Hiashe said "What do you mean."

The third said "I guess it would be best if I started from the begining. Narutos last name is not Uzumaki. I made that up to protect him from his fathers enemies. His real name is Kazama."

Gasped could be heard throughout the room and the third said "Oh just wait. You are going to love what I found out today. I knew who his mother is but I did not know where she came from or where she is at and what she did for a living. Any guesses."

Danzo said "We dont have time for games like this. That weapon is getting further away every second."

The third said "That boy is so far away no mortal can get him right now."

That stopped all guesses as to where he might be. The third sighed and rubbed his temple and said "Narutos mother is Anete Kazama and she is a Caption in the Shingami."

Hiashe said "I thought there was only one shinigami."

The third shook his head and said "No. The shinigami from what I can tell are demigods. They fight an enemy called hollows as well as judge who gets to see Kami and whose soul is destroyed."

Inoichi said "You still have not explained where Naruto is and why he has left."

The third said "I recieved a scroll from Arashi today from a visitor who is connected to Naruto and I think you should all know what he told me in it. We have been wrong about the sealings actual effects once one of the Shinigami was called. The actual Kyuubi died that day becuase from what Arashi said the one he summoned was an idiot and screwed the sealing up. Instead of sealing kyuubi and his power in Naruto like we thought, the only thing that was sealed in him was all of the Kyuubis power and all of his abilities."

Hiashe said "So in essence he became the new Kyuubi."

Danzo jumped to his feet and said "I told you he should have been a weapon. I demand you..."

The third jumped up and said "You dare demand from me. The last time I checked I was still Hokage or perhaps you would like to have this discussion with the Shinigami when they get here."

That got everyones attention and Inoichi said "What do you mean."

The third sighed and said "Right now 3/4 of the entire Shinigami are ready to come here and wipe this village off the face of the planet because of the way we have been treating one of thier own."

Danzo said "So thier mad becuase we picked on a child of one of them."

The third said "I never said that. I said we picked on one of thier own. We picked on a Shinigami. That is 1/3 of the training Naruto is now starting."

Hiashe said "Perhaps you should explain this training to us so we can understand a little better."

The third nodded and said "Naruto will be getting trained on three different things. One being a shinigami from his mother Anete. He will be getting trained to be a ninja from his father Arashi, and here is the one that I was suprised about but he will also be trained to use the demon powers of the original Kyuubi."

Danzo said "Sounds like a perfect candidate for Root. When he gets back I will personally use him as a weapon."

A voice in the back of the room said "I dont think so."

Everyone turned and saw two figures in black cloaks leaning agianst the wall with a big sword on each back.

Danzo said "Who are you to tell me what to do and how did you get here."

The taller of the two pulled his cloak back and everyone gasped at the sight of Arashi Kazama.

Arashi said "Well I use to be the Yondaime Hokage, but now I am a Shinigami. This person beside me is my lovely wife...owww. Do you have to hit so hard."

Anete pulled her cloak back and said "I am already pissed of and killed those damn villagers already for attacking my son earlier and now I am going to take this piece of shit out." and she moved quicker then most could see and the head of Danzo hit the wall before his body hit the ground.

Basically in that one move she scared the shit out of almost everyone there. She turned and said "As the third here was saying Naruto will be beginning his training to control his powers. Arashi and myself will be training him in our individual skills and one of his fiance has arranged for him to learn to use the Kyuubis powers that were sealed in him. Now, on to business. As the third stated the Shinigami have not stepped in yet because this village was hidding his presence from hollows but now you dont have that blanket of security and if when her returns he is attacked or any of his fiances are attacked the penalty shall be the same as that fools." pointing to the body of Danzo.

A civilian said "You cant force us to follow your orders."

Arashi said "Actually we can because as it stands right now of the 3200 villagers and ninja here only 1200 are not on schedule to be killed because of them attacking our son. I think the chance to redeem yourself and extend your mortal lives should be enough of interest for you to think about changing your habbits. Dont you agree Anthony."

The civilian paled and sat down.

The third said "Well I think that just about settles that."

Hiashe said "What do you mean by Fiances. More then one."

Anete said "Yes, Naruto will have three wifes. One is a daughter of my best friend and fellow Shinigami. Her name is Crystal. One is a girl by the name of Kayla and she is the princess of Darkness Flames and the last is someone who shall remain nameless until he returns. Well, that is the message from the Shinigami we were told to deliver. Danzo was order killed Hokage because he was the one who order his ROOT to start the riot earlier to force you to make Naruto a weapon. Cya." and in a flash of light both Arashi and Anete was gone."

The third sighed and said "Meeting adjourned." and walked out ordering ABNU to clean up the mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this story is going to have three loves in naruto life. One will be a demon princess. One will be a Shinigami. The final one will be decided by you.

VOTE FOR ONE OF THE FOLLOWING IN THE REVIEWS.

Anko is 8 years older

Kurenai is 8 years older then naruto

Hinata oc if she wins

Temari

Sakura

Ino

Tenten

OC. If it is an oc give any background like looks and bloodline/special skills she has.


	3. Chapter 3

When the third made it back to his office it dawned on him the reaction most of the villagers would take on this so he summons several ABNU and order them to talk to each of the council and tell them not to mention Arashi and Anete showing up and about Naruto being a Shinigami and all info on his training and abilities will be an sclass secret and the thirds law was still in effect.

Word quickly spread that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime and that was basically it because of thier hate for him. Over the next few days several citizens and council members left town, stupid when you think about it because how can you run from death itself.

Meanwhile when Naruto woke up he found himself in a white room and a comfortable bed. He sighed and said "A hospital agian. Why does this keep happening to me."

A voice from the foot of his bed said "Because humans are idiots."

Naruto blinked and said "Huh." as he looked at a boy about 19 with black hair and black eyes. Naruto started scooting up in bed away from the boy afraid he might be attacked agian.

The boy said "Relax. You are safe now Naruto. My name is Yusuke and this is not a hospital room."

Naruto said "Where am I and what am I doing here."

Yusuke said "You are in Makia and the reason you are here is to train and prepare."

Naruto said "Prepare for what and where is Makia and why am I not in the village."

Yusuke said "Makia is the true name for Demonworld and why you are here Naruto Kazama is because your fiance came and got you."

Naruto asked "Whats a fiance."

Yusuke said "Do you know what a wife is."

Naruto shook his head no and Yusuke sighed before saying "She is someone who will live with you when you get older and have a family with."

Naruto said "Like a sister or mom."

Yusuke said "When you get older you will become a dad and she will become a mom. Man, Hiei owes me for this."

Naruto said "Who is Hiei."

Yusuke said "He is your fiances dad."

Naruto said "Is he mean like the dads in the village."

Yusuke said "No."

Naruto said "Good" and then said "Why did you call me Kazama. Naruto Uzumaki is my name."

Yusuke said "I think I should start from the beginning. You heard of the Kyuubi, right."

Naruto said "It was the demon fox that attacked the village on my birthday. Why."

Yusuke said "You know how you were told the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto nodded and Yusuke said "That is only half true. The Yondaimes name was Arashi Kazama and his wife was named Anete Kazama. You were born earlier on the day the Kyuubi attacked and was thier son. Your real name is Naruto Kazama but the third Hokage changed your last name to protect you from your dads enemies. Anyways, when the Kyuubi attacked your dad was going to seal the Kyuubi in you because he needed a child to do the sealing and being an honorable man like he is could not ask another family to do something he could not. You understand so far."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "So my dad sealed the Kyuubi in me to stop it."

Yusuke said "Actually that is what he was planning on doing but he was not powerful enough to do the sealling himself so he summoned what is called a Shinigami or Deathgod to help with the sealing but the one he summoned was an idiot and screwed the sealing up and instead of sealing the Kyuubi in you he just sealed the Kyuubis powers and abilities and the actual Kyuubi was destroyed...we think. No one has seen or heard from his spirit so it is believed he is dead."

Naruto said "So am I a demon now."

Yusuke said "No and Yes."

Naruto said "What do you mean."

Yusuke said "To explain this let me tell you about your mother Anete. She is not a normal woman. Remember me mentioning the Shinigami earlier, well your mom is one of them."

Naruto said "So my mom is a Deathgod."

Yusuke said "Yes, so that would make you at least a half a Deathgod also but, because of the sealing and the screw up you also became a Demon but, yes I know that is a lot of buts, but you are also human so to make it make sense you should be 1/3 human 1/3 demon and 1/3 shinigami but...He dont try hitting me if you want to know the answers."

Naruto shot him a glare and crossed his arms waiting for him to continue.

Yusuke said "I wonder if your related to Hiei already with that look, anyways what is so special about the three parts of you is each of them should be the dominete force in your body but to simplify it I guess you could say you are a human shinigami demon. Got it."

Naruto said "I think so. So what is going to happen now."

Yusuke said "Do you know how to read yet."

Naruto said "I can spell my name but thats it."

Yusuke said "Ok, reading will be added to your training. We have to start training you before your parents arrive to train you some more. ugh." Yusuke was hit by a happy Naruto who leaped off the bed.

Naruto said "My parents are coming. When."

Yusuke after catching his breath said "It will be a few years. We are going to train you to use your demon powers."

Naruto said "So what kind of demon am I and how do you know so much about this. You look normal to me."

Yusuke laughed and said "I look normal but I am a half demon half human as for how I know so much I have lived here for close to 700 years now with my friends.

Naruto looked at him and said "You dont look it."

Yusuke said "Demons age very slowly and when they reach full maturity they stop showing sighns of aging. As for what kind of demon you are, your a Kitsune or fox demon. You are one of the last left but luckily for you one of my friends is also a Kitsune and he will also be helping you train along with Hiei and Kuwabara who was a full human until he married Hiei sister and became a half demon also."

Naruto said "So why exactly do I need to train anyways."

Yusuke sighed and wanted to pull his hair out and said "This is why I never have had kids. The reason you have to train is when you are 12 you will be going back to Konaha with two others to live and also when you get 12 other demons that want to get what you have thanks to becoming a demon will be coming after you to kill you. They cant kill you now but they can hurt you and make you weaker for later so that is why we have to train you. So that away you can protect yourself as well as your future wives."

Naruto nodded and said "Ok, when do we start."

A voice from the door said "As soon as you get up and eat. I will be the first to train you."

Yusuke looked at the person at the door and said "So how long were you standing there Kurama."

Kurama said "Almost the entire time. I just saved myself the headache."

Yusuke said "Damn Kitsune."

Naruto jumped on Yusuke back and made him fall to the floor. After Yusuke got up he said "Why did you attack me just now."

Naruto said "You told me I was a Kitsune demon and then you insulted them so I was defending the Kitsune honor."

Kurama started to laugh and said "I like this kid. He is a lot better then Kyuubi was."

Naruto said "What was Kyuubi like."

Kurama said "To put it bluntly he was an ass. He thought he was king of all demons and everyone was beneath him and he was only barely an A rank demon."

Naruto said "Whats an A rank demon."

Yusuke said "Demons are ranked based on how strong and smart they are from E,D,C,B,A, and finally S rank are the strongest."

Naruto said "What rank are you all."

Kurama said "We are S-rank."

Naruto said "What rank am I." excitedly.

Yusuke said "E-rank but when we get done we hope you will be S-rank also."

Naruto nodded and said "Good, I hate being picked on."

Kurama threw some close on the bed and said "Put these on and meet us outside the room." before leaving with Yusuke.

Naruto changed clothes into a pair of green pants and a blue shirt that button up the front and a pair of sandals. After he left the room he followed the two to a room with a big table and saw a man and a little girl about his age sitting on one side of the table with black hair and a bandana over thier foreheads and another man and woman with green hair on the other side.

Naruto was showed were to sit and the short man with a bandana on said "Its good to finally meet you Naruto. I am Hiei, the ruler of this small kingdom and this is my daughter Kayla. These two over here are my brother in law Kuwabara and my sister Yukina."

Naruto smiled and said "Its nice to meet you. Why do you have bandanas on."

Hiei said "My daughter and I both have what is called a Jagen eye. We keep it covered so it does not get irritated."

Naruto said "Why would a stupid third...mpphmm."

Yusuke and Kurama both covered his mouth and Kurama said "Lesson number 1, never insult the eye. It is alive like all of us are and it has feelings. If you make it mad it will hurt you. Got it."

Naruto nodded and they removed thier hands and Naruto said "Im sorry if I insulted you or the eyes. I sometimes speak without thinking."

Hiei nodded and looked at his brother in law and said "It is common for those who dont know to be stupid, just dont do it agian ok."

Naruto said "Ok. So what exactly does that eye do."

Hiei said "I will tell you some other time. Your food is getting cold and we have alot to work on and not alot of time to do it."

Naruto nodded and everyone ate. Naruto kept shooting glances at the girl who looked about his age and quickly looked away when she caught him looking.

Yukina leaned over to her husband and whispered "Looks like he is already attracted to her."

He nodded and said "How can you tell so easily when you almost never figured out I liked you back then."

Yukina said "I actually did know but I also knew my brother would have killed you if I agreed to date you before you earned his respect and approval."

After everyone finished Hiei sighed and said "Well I have to meet with a pumpus troll in an hour about using my land as a path to get home quicker. I trust you all will begin his training."

Kurama and Yusuke said "Yes, we will begin his tor..I mean training." at the same time with an evil glint in thier eyes.

Kayla looked at them and said "You hurt him and I will make sure neither of you will have any hair left."

Yusuke said "And what will you do now that your little agian."

Kayla said "I still have Dragoona."

Yusuke paled and said "Relax, we wont leave any perminant damage."

Naruto looked scared and said "I have a bad feeling about this."

Kayla walked over to him and huged him before kissing him on the cheek and said "If I hear they leave any marks on you after a days healing I will get them ok Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and said "Are you the one who is going to help me have a family."

Kayla shot a look at Yusuke and Kurama that could freeze hell and said "What have you been telling him."

Kurama said "Yusuke told him about his parents the sealing and tried to explain what a fiance is."

Kayla sighed and said "Men." she then turned to Naruto and said "Someday we will but not for several years. For now I will just be your friend until we get to know each other better. Ok."

Naruto said "Ok..um, what was your name agian."

Kayla sighed and said "My name is Kayla but you call me Kay-chan, ok."

Naruto said "Ok Kay-hime."

Kayla blushed and said "Why did you call me princess."

Naruto said "Your dad said he was ruler here and that makes him king right, so that makes you a princess and the old man told me to show respect."

Kayla said "Well I am a princess but you dont have to call me that if you dont want to. As for my dad being the ruler of this land he was awarded it after rescuing my mother from some men several years ago."

Naruto nodded and said "Where is you mom."

Kayla looked down and said "She passed away giving birth to me."

Naruto said "Im sorry."

Kayla said "Dont worry about it. You have training to do so get strong for me Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and ran after Kurama and Yusuke who were sneaking out the door.

When the three of them made it outside Yusuke said "Naruto, Take off your shirt a minute."

Naruto said "Why."

Yusuke said "I want to put a gravity seal on you to help you get stronger quicker."

Naruto took off his shirt and a few minutes later Yusuke was done and said "Ok, I want you to put your hand over your heart and say 5."

Naruto did and facefaulted. He asked "What the hell happened."

Yusuke said "Those seals make your wieght magnify by however many you say so you weighed about 50 lbs before, now you way 300 lbs."

Naruto said "Help me get up."

Yusuke said "This is part of your lesson. We are going to work on your speed, reflexes, stamina, body conditioning and instincts for the next 6 months. Kuruma if you would do the honor."

Kurama nodded and puled out a rose and it changed into a whip and he said "Well start moving. Every 5 seconds you are not moving I will hit you with this whip. Begin."

5 seconds later. Slap

Naruto trys to move.

5 seconds later Slap across the back.

Naruto is getting angry and trying to move agian.

5 second more Slap agian across the back.

Naruto gets pushed off the ground a little

5 seconds more another slap across the back and he makes it to his hands and knees.

5 more and then he is slapped across the back.

Naruto finally gets to his feet only for an explosion to hit in front of him.

He looks over at Yusuke who is pointing his finger and said "Your to slow on reflexes. Get moving."

Another slap across the back and Naruto mumbles "Sadistic bastards."

Back in Konaha the third said "I hope Naruto is ok. I hope I made the right choice. Oh well, I am sure he is perfectly safe and happy." as he reads another page of Icha Icha paradise volume 6.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally after 6 months Naruto first set of training had ended and he was happy. Naruto stood across from his sadist, I mean teachers. Yusuke is looking at him with his arms crossed. Kurama is sitting on the ground meditating and the most evil of all of his teachers, Kuwabara is cracking his nuckles.

Hiei walked out to the group and said "Naruto, I am pleased with the performance so far. Yusuke tells me you are up to 20 times gravity now and that you can take a punch in the face from Kuwabara without batting an eye. Kurama also tales me your reflexes are almost as good as a C rank demon. Now it is time to start teaching you how to actually fight back."

Naruto smirked and cracked his own nuckles until Hiei said "Though you will still have to dodge and look out for other attacks. This will be your new training schedule.

5:00 getup and eat/prepare

6:00 warm ups. 1000 punch and kicks with each leg and jumping 2000 times

8:00 study of kitsune powers under Kurama

10:00 study of spirit energy from Yusuke.

12:00 tiajutsu from Kuwabara

2:00 ninjutsu training from the scrolls the third gave us for you

4:00 review of the days lessons.

6:00 repeat any lesson you failed to learn correctly

8:00 dinner

9:00 shower/bed

Naruto looked at him and said "What about lunch."

Hiei said "You may not be able to stop in battle for food so you are going to have to learn to make yourself conserve energy from food until you can actually get some."

Naruto sighed and nodded and said "How long will this schedule be for."

Hiei said "1 year. After that time you will be going on a tour of Makia to learn actually fighting and other demons. You will have to learn to fight anything under a b rank demon so work hard. Anyone stronger then that we will stop for now. Understand"

Naruto paled and nodded while everyone laughed.

Over the next year Naruto undergone the most entisive training he thought imaginable. It did not help that he never got to see his friend because she also was busy training.

Finally the trails were over and now we find Naruto standing across from a black looking demon with 2 white eyes and his teachers were standing behind him seeing what he could do. It did not help he was told to walk over and kick the demon in the knee to get his attention.

The demon said "Puny human. I dont know how you got here but no one messes with the great Kimo. You were fated to lose the moment you decided to mess with me."

Naruto said "Your fate can kiss my ass."

The demon smirked arogantly and said "We shall see who fate chooses to win." and charged at Naruto. Naruto ducked under his first strike and tried to hit him from the side only for a wall of energy to block his attack and nock him away.

Naruto got up and Kimo said "Like my ultimate defense. You are in my attack range and I will now seal your fate." as he punched Naruto in the chest only for his hand to go right through Naruto. A bunshin.

Kimo started to look around and said "Where are you boy."

The next thing he knew was he felt a great pain in the middle of his back.

Naruto blinked as he saw the demon whimpering on the floor. Kimo looked at Naruto and said "What are you boy. Your not human."

Naruto said "My name is Naruto Kazama and you will find out later what I am." as he walked back to the others.

Kurama looked at the sad demon on the ground and said "How did you find his blind spot so easily."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "When he asked where was I it made sense he could not see me so I figured I could attack from long range."

Yusuke nodded and said "Your study of kitsune skills under Kurama have made you a better fighter. That was a C-rank demon you just beat with your rose whip."

Naruto nodded and said "It still needs work. The moment I quit forcing the whip to do what I wanted it was hard to make it move agian."

Kurama nodded and said "we will work on that." as they headed back toward Hiei kingdom.

When they got there Hiei was upset and looked at his friends and said "I need your help."

This got everyones attention because Hiei never asks for help.

Yusuke said "Whats wrong."

Hiei said "After you left 3 A-rank demon came and tried to force me to have Kayla wed thier boss. Normally I would have killed them but they had my sister as a Hostage. One used some kind of genjutsu on Kayla and nocked her out and took her and the other two wounded my sister. I took her to get treated but I cant leave her here alone incase they return so I cant go after my daughter."

Kuwabara said "You go with the others. I will stay here with my wife and make sure she is ok."

Hiei nodded and Naruto asked "What did they smell like."

Hiei said "Lizards."

Naruto and Kurama both started to sniff and Kurama said "They headed to the east for Devils gourge."

Naruto sniffed and started to follow the others but stopped and sniffed agian and said "I think your wrong Kurama. I smell Kayla heading the otherway."

Kurama sniffed and said "Are you sure. I cant pick up her scent because of the others."

Naruto sniffed agian and said "Yes, she went the other way. I can smell it."

Everyone looked confused and Hiei said "Whats it."

Naruto said "When we were doing sense training I never could track Kayla scent so I used an extract from the deathtrees polen and soaked her bandana in it so I could find her."

Kurama sniffed and said "Your right. I can smell it, though you are going to have to explain it to her after we find her." as they all took off after her.

Naruto said "You told me Kitsunes are masters of deception so I will work on mastering deception as long as I can from her."

Hiei said "You met Dragoona, havent you."

Naruto nodded and said "Never tell a woman she is old."

Everyone would have laughed if the situation had not been so bad.

An hour later the group had came across a cave and saw the demon who had took Kayla had her chained to the wall and had a sword to her throught. Everyone was trying to figure out what to do when they saw the demon draw back and slap Kayla across the face.

That was when everyone felt it. A power spike close that was as strong as an S-class demon. They all started to look around but Naruto stood up in the middle of the group and started to walk toward the cave.

The demon looked at the soarce of the spike abd saw Naruto but none of the others because they were still hidden and said "What do we have here. Some small little shrimp going to try and be a hero or maybe you want some of this." pointing toward kalya.

The powerspike got even bigger as a red glow started to form around Naruto. Yusuke and the others looked at Kurama who was shrugging his shoulders as he looked on.

Naruto said "**Release her and I will make your death painless."**

The demon started to laugh and said "Do you honestly think you stand a chance agianst me boy. Why do you care about her anyways."

Naruto was flexing his hands as he walked closer said "**She is my mate."**

Hiei looked at his friends and said "When did he get start calling her his mate."

Yusuke said "Just now as far as I know. What the hell." he said seeing Naruto nails on his hand extend 2 inches as he swiped at the green demon who had 4 eyes and two tails. He also notice Narutos eyes were red.

The demon jumped away at the last second and said "I see you have some fight in you boy. Lets see how you handle fighting after this." as he locked eyes with Naruto.

The next thing Naruto new he was in a different world. He saw Kayla still tied to the cave wall but also saw himself tied to a wall. The green demon appeared before him and said "Welcome to my ultimate attack. Now prepare for the pain." and stabbed Naruto with his sword.

Naruto endured it for what seemed like forever until the demon said 'thats one second only 7 more days. Naruto then tried to scream out it pain and pass out only for him to hear a new voice in his head.

The voice said "Listen to me child. To save your mate you must call on my power now. Search for it inside you and grab onto it."

He then felt an intense power coming from inside his body. He closed his eyes as another sword stuck him in the stomoch and felt a calming peace take over him. When Naruto opened his eyes agian they were crystal blue agian but were glowing as he found himself in the real world agian and the demon in front of him was backing away.

Naruto blinked and heard the voice in his head agian and this time it said "Relax child. It is time for you to know me. Reach for the Zanpakuto on your back and draw me while saying Initial Release Tidus and you shall awaken my power."

Naruto nodded and pulled the sword that was now on his back and it was blue with a red scarf on the handle and a dragon face on the hilt and a backblade on the tip. As he drew it he said "Initial release Tidus." and he felt a new wave of power overcome him and a white light erupted from him shooting into the heavens as he was the center of the power storm. Everyone was in awe at the display.

In a different dimension alarms were going off all over the place and everyone was drawn by the power that they were feeling. An old man with two swords on his back came out of a tower and said "Arashi, Anete, I want both of you to goto Makia early. That power release is coming from there and I know it will draw every hollow it can. I believe it is your son. Now go."

They both nodded and were gone moments later.

The demon who attacked Naruto was on the ground trying to get away from this creature that had appeared. He said "Take the girl. I wont mess with her or you agian, just spare me."

Naruto chuckled and said "Tell me your name demon."

The demon said "Zimpo. My name is Zimpo, why."

Naruto said "You are a plague on this world and all others and must be removed. Goodbye Zimpo" and slashed downward with his sword cutting the demon in half and destroying his very soul.

Naruto then sheathed his sword and started to walk toward Kayla only to pass out after the first step.

Hiei said "What was that power."

A voice behind them said "Retsu. That was Retsu the power of a Shinigami."

The group of demons turned and saw 2 figures dressed as a Shinigami standing there.

Yusuke said "Who are you."

The taller of the two pulled his cloak back and said "Narutos parents. I cant believe he was able to summon his Zanpakuto and learned the swords initial release name with no training."

The shorter one removed her cloak and said "I know Arashi. What has been happening here."

Hiei then explained what has been happening and after finishing he said "So what now."

Arashi said "How much more training does he need to reach your expectations."

Kurama said "His initual training in his demon powers are done now. We have been giving him actual test agianst lower level demons and he just killed an A-rank demon so he just needs to work on controlling what he already knows and he should be ready for his other training."

Anete said "Thats good because with the power wave he sent releasing the first release he will have alot of hollows after him now. He needs to come with us to Soul Society to be trained and guarded until he is ready to return to the human world. Hopefully we can find his other fiance by then."

This drew everyones attention and Hiei said "What happened."

Anete said "My best friend went back to the human world to check on her family there as well as her daughter. We dont know what happened but when we went to check we found her dead in thier home along with her husband and a few other people but thier daughter was no where to be seen. She was suppose to come this year and start learning to control her Shinigami powers."

Hiei said "Is there anything we can do."

Anete said "Not at the moment. We hope the hollows did not find her. I know my friend Amathest had a bloodline but I dont know what it was because she was scared of it."

Hiei nodded and said "Before Naruto returns to human world I do have something I want him to have with your permission that is."

Arashi said "What might that be."

Hiei removed his headband and showed the two his third eye and said "I would like to have my future son in law to also possess a Jagen eye as well as a Darkness dragon. I feel he would be able to use it to protect not only himself but the ones he cares about."

Arashi nodded and said "How long will it take for him to learn to use it and the dragon."

Hiei said "1 year at the most with my help as long as he already knows swordsmanship."

Anete nodded and said "He will know kenjutsu but the decision to have that will be his and his alone since he has to live with it."

Hiei nodded and said "Fair enough. Well I need to get Kayla home and checked out as well as my sister so I wish you a safe journey and I will see you soon."

The two nodded as they picked Naruto up and left through a portal.

Yusuke said "Do you think he will want the eye."

Hiei said "Yes he will. It has already chosen him to posses it."

That stopped everyone and Kurama said "How can you be so sure. I thought the eye does not decide until it is implanted."

Hiei said "That is only true on a young and wild eye. The eye I am talking about has already expressed its wish to have Naruto to have it."

Yusuke said "How can you be sure."

Hiei turned and looked at both of them and said "The eye I am talking about is the one I know posses."

That stopped both of them as they made it back to Hieis land with the asleep Kayla."


	5. Chapter 5

When Naruto woke up he was in a blue room with no windows but you could see the sky from the bed he was on. He groaned and looked around the room not noticing anything he knew. Suddenly his eyes stopped as his vision landed on a sword that he barely recalled before blacking out.

Naruto got up and saw he was still dressed in his cloths and got the sword and started looking at it and said "I guess you and me are going to have to find a way back to our the others."

The sword pulsed a second and then Naruto turned and stopped in his tracks. He looked over at the dresser and saw a dresser with a picture of someone who looked like an older version of himself without the whisker marks. He walked over and picked up the picture and looked at the two people in the picture. Something was telling him that was where he belonged but he did not know what it was.

"That was taken the day your father got here." a soft female voice behind him said.

Naruto dropped the picture and held his sword out in front of him and pulled out a seed from his pocket making it grow into a rose in less then a second.

When Naruto looked at the woman standing there he saw she had brown hair and blue eyes looking at him and had a sword on her back and was dressed in a black cloak with the hood down.

Naruto said "Who are you and where am I."

The woman sighed and said "My name is Anette and you my son are in Soul Society."

Naruto was stunned and said "Son."

Anette nodded and motioned toward the bed and said "May I."

Naruto nodded and she sat down but he had not moved other then look at her with a mixture of emotions in his eyes.

Anette said "As you may or not know my name is Anette. Your father is Arashi Kazama or as you might know the Yondiame Hokage of Konaha."

Naruto nodded and said "Why."

Anette said "Why what."

Naruto said "Why was I left in that hell hole if you and him are alive."

Anette sighed and said "Let me start with a little about myself and then I can answer your question ok." he nodded and she said "I am a Shinigami or a deathgod and I hunt what are known as Hollows or spirits that remain in the world of the living to long and become evil. They live off of the energy of living creatures they hunt and destroy. After you were born I was weak from having you so I was brought back hear to rest and recover from the hollows. Later that day after I left Kyuubi attacked. Your father knew of only one thing that could stop it so he..."

Naruto interupted her and said "sealed it into me is what was suppose to happen. I already know this and I understand about dad dying but when he came here and you were alive why did you not come for me."

Anette said "We wanted to especially after we heard how you were treated but the council thought that with your father training to be a Shinigami and me being one of the strongest of us and having to always leave in an emergency that you should stay there until you were old enough to train and have the village hide your presence from hollows. Especially with the extra power you got from the sealing. If I could I would have came for you right away to get you but even here we have rules we have to follow."

Naruto sighed and nodded and said "I guess I can understand. I dont like it but I can understand it.'

Anette looked at him and said "You know you act a lot more mature then you should be."

Naruto nodded and said "Yusuke and Kurama told me if I act like an idiot people will make fun of me and think I am weak and then try to fight me. If I act older then I am then I wont have to fight senseless battles.'

Anette nodded and said "It is a good lesson but you dont have to act that away around here."

Naruto nodded and after a moment said "Why am I here anyways and what happened with Kayla and the others."

A voice at the door said "After you summoned your Zanpakuto and killed that demon the others went took her back home."

Naruto turned and saw a man that looked like an older version of him and the man said "Hello son."

Naruto said "Hi uh dad."

Arashi smiled and walked over and hugged Naruto and then both felt they were being hugged by another pair of arms. After they broke apart Naruto asked "So what now."

Anette said "Get some rest today. Tomorrow we begin your training on how to be a Shinigami."

Naruto nodded and started to lay back down when Arashi stopped as he was leaving and said "Before I forget. Hiei wants you to have a Jagen eye like him. Your mother and I...owwww."

Anette hit him and said "Care to refraise that."

Arashi nodded while rubbing the lump on his head said "I think it would be a good idea but your mother wants it to be your decision since you will be the one who has to live with it."

Naruto nodded and said "I will think about it for now."

Anette leaned over and kissed him and said "Get some rest, tomorrow begins the real fun."

And so began Narutos new life. He learned alot of skills as a Shinigami as well as improve his other skill. As time moved on thing happens and people forgot.

A little over 6 years later two figures stood outside the gates of Konaha. One was a tall man about 5'10 and had blond hair and blue eyes. He had a black cloak with the kanji of The Flashing Shinigami Kitsune. A pair of black pants and a blue button up shirt that was unbuttoned and had bandages around his waist. He also had a black bangage around his forehead. He had a sword on his back and a black bandage on his right arm.

The other figure was a woman about 5'10 tall also with brown hair and green eyes with a white bandage over her forehead. She had a Katana on her side and a white bandage on her right arm also. She was dressed in a pair of green pants and a black shirt with the kanji for Princess of Darness Flames on her shirt back.

The guard at the gate said "Can I help you."

Naruto nodded and said "Naruto Kazama and Kayla Coldstone. The hokage is expecting us."

The gaurd nodded and dissapeared returning a few moments later and said "Follow me." as he was lead into the village.

After about a 10 minute walk they reached the Hokages office and walked in to see the third Hokage sitting with a true smile on his face.

The third looked at the two people in his office and said "Its good to see you agian Naruto and I believe this is Kayla."

They both nodded and the third said "I thought there was suppose to be another with you."

Naruto sighed and said "For now she is missing. She dissapeared after her parents were killed. We are still looking for her but it has been nearly 8 years since she disapeared. For now we are just hoping for the best."

The third nodded and said "So how was the training."

Naruto said "Extreme."

Kayla said "Thats one way to put it. You scare the shit out of everyone in Makia and Soul Society when you were only 6 and then you say it was extreme."

Naruto said "I cant help that Tidus wanted to make himself known then."

The third looked confused and said "What are you talking about and who is Tidus."

Naruto sighed and said "Tidus is the spirit of my Zanpakuto." touching the sword on his back that pulsed "and when I was out training with my teachers Kayla was kidnapped and I was able to save her by tapping into my Shinigami power which according to Jericho, the current leader of Soul Society, is the 6th strongest power ever and that was with no training. Today I am currently 4th strongest ever."

Kayla said "Dont forget you are also an S-class demon."

Naruto nodded and said "Yes but I still say they were holding back."

Kayla said "So were you."

The third feeling out of the loop said "Who are you talking about."

Kayla said "When Naruto returned to Makia last year to accept an offer my father gave him before he left the 3 that trained him wanted to test how strong he got and see if he remembered everything. It came out a 3 way knockout."

Naruto said "All three of my teachers were S-rank demons which is the highest you can get."

The third nodded and said "So what was the offer you mentioned earlier."

Kayla looked at Naruto who nodded and said "I guess the best way to describe it is that my father gave Naruto his bloodline."

Naruto reached up and removed the black bandage on his forhead showing a third eye. He then put it back on.

Kayla said "My fathers was implanted in him but becuase he had it so long when I was concieved the dna from it was in my father who passed it on to me. The deal he made was his Jagen eye chose Naruto to bare it and gave him the option of having it. Naruto was weakened by it but with help from Dragoonas daughter Amber he was able to restore his full power back."

The third nodded and said "What does it do and who is Dragoona and Amber."

Naruto said "The Jagen allows me to control Darkness flames as well as Darkness Dragons. Dragoona is a Queen Darkness Dragon that is inside of Kayla. Amber is one of Dragoonas daughters and is now inside my body."

The third said "So it is sealed like..."

Naruto shook his head no and said "No. The best way to describe it is the bug clan of Konaha. The dragons feed off of our energy and have male children we can use but the females we send back to Makia to get stronger and find a host to live with."

The third said "Ok, I think I understand but I would advice not mentioning this to anyone and keep the eyes, I am assuming you both have one, covered. Most people have either forgotten about the Kyuubi and you Naruto and I made a law stopping the council from mentioning most of the stuff about you so you have basically a clean slate."

Naruto nodded and said "Yes, mom gave me updates when news from here came in. I hear you have a new council mostly now."

The third smiled and said "Yes, your mother definately changed alot of things around here. The incedent with the Uchihas also changed alot of views here also. I know you both will be on the same team so I dont have to tell to many people about you. Since Kakashi knows about you already he will be your sensie if you pass that is."

Naruto snorted and said "Thats no problem. After dad tought me chakra control I was able to overcome my biggest problems with jutsu. Of coarse dad did not agree with some of the jutsu you gave me so added some more."

The third was curios and said "Like what."

Naruto said "Rasengan and Hiraishin no jutsu."

The third paled and said "You can do both."

Kayla said "Thanks to the Jagen eye he also can get by without having a marker. He just has to focus on an energy soarce with the eye and use it as a marker."

The third nodded and said "I am currious about 2 things though. The first is why did you say the eye chose Naruto."

Kayla said "The eye is alive. It has feelings and if it is insulted it could override the person who owns its will and actually attack the person it is mad at."

The third nodded and said "The other question has bothered me every since I first met you all those years ago. Who is the other fiance."

Naruto said "I will tale you soon but not yet. I want to get to know her first and have her know me. I also dont want to force her into the marriage if she does not want it. I decided that I will only marry for love."

Kayla said "He also is aware of his responsibilities as the last male of his clan of child bearing years."

The third was curios about that and said "I thought Naruto was the only member of his clan."

Naruto shook his head and said "As you know my father was adopted into the Kazama clan shortly after birth. He was never suppose to know who his birth parents were. Soul Society keeps real good birth and death records on everyone. He found out who they are and know why they put him up for adoption also and respects them for it."

The third said "Who were they."

Naruto looked at him and said "They are alive and I will keep thier secrets until I meet them and have thier permision to tell. Sorry."

The third sighed and said "I think you have more secrets then the Forbidden scroll."

Naruto snorted and said "That thing is useless. Dad memmorized it and I know almost everything on it. The only thing he did not memorize was the first jutsu to use plants but I might ask to see them sometime."

The third looked shocked and said "You can use plants."

Naruto pulled a seed out of a pocket and had it grow into a rose before the rose turned into a whip. It then turned back into a rose which he gave to Kayla who blushed.

The third looked on and said "Is that one of your demon powers."

Naruto said "Something like that."

The third sighed and said "Am I going to get any real answers from you Naruto."

Naruto said "Actually there is something I would like to talk about. I want to move into my family estates with Kayla."

The third nodded and said "I figured as much so I had a gennin team clean it up last week when I knew you should be back soon."

He then looked at the wall at a clock and said "I want you both to goto the accademy and take the final test in room 311. Give the teacher there this note and you will have no trouble." handing them a note he just wrote.

Naruto nodded and grabbed it before asking "Where exactly is the estate and the accademy."

The third said "The estate is directly under the Hokage mountion faces and the accademy is near the hospital."

Naruto sighed and said "Ok, I remember where that is. Lets go."

As they both left they missed the sad look on the thirds face as Naruto mentioned remembering the hospital. He knew why. He looked out over the village making a silent promise to himself.

When Naruto and Kayla made it to the accademy they quickly found the room number the third told them and was about to enter when a shout of "No ino pig, I am going to sit by Sasuke."

Another shout said "Forget it forhead girl. Sasuke is mine."

Naruto looked at Kayla who sighed and said "Before you ask I will tell you. There are 3 types of women. 1 are like me that are easy going and enjoy life and truly love someone. The 2 type are the ones who are to scared to do anything in life because they are afraid of what others think. The last is the case you are hearing now. Fangirls. The most vile and degrading version of women."

Naruto nodded and said "I am glad you are the first. Though I do wonder if it is just human women or all women."

Kayla said "Unfortinately all women have those kind. Lets get this over with. My back is still soar."

Naruto nodded and said "When we get to the house I will give you a back massage. Its only right since its my fault."

Kayla looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and said "You read that book didnt you."

Naruto looked away and said "I dont know what your talking about."

Kayla snorted and said "Dont worry Narutokun. I dont mind as long as you truly love me."

Naruto open the door and everyone in class stoped what they were doing when the two new people walked into class.

A young man with a scar on his face who looked ready to pull out his hair said "Can I help you."

Naruto nodded and handed the paper from the Hokage to him. The man read it and said "Ok welcome, my name is Iruka and you are."

Naruto said "Trinity...Ow. Why did you hit me Kay-hime."

Kayla said "That name has no meaning here Naruto. Use your real name."

Naruto sighed and said "Kazama, Naruto Kazama."

Iruka was stunned. He knew the last member of the Kazama clan was Arashi Kazama so he asked "Are you any relations to..."

Naruto just nodded and said "Yes, I am his son."

Iruka nodded and said "And you are miss."

Kayla said "Kayla Coldstone."

Iruka nodded and said "Ok take a seat. We were just about to begin the test."

They both started to walk up the stairs but both stopped on the third row and sniffed the air. They both looked around the room and looked at a brooding boy with black hair and black eyes. Naruto nodded toward the boy and Kayla shook her head yes. Everyone was wondering what that was about.

The two kept walking and made it to the last row and Naruto sniffed agian and said "I cant believe it. Two of them."

Kayla looked at him and said "I know one is mr sunshine but who is the other."

Naruto looked across at a girl with blue hair and pale white eyes and said "Her. The white eye."

Kayla just nodded and a boy with a dog looked over at them and said "What are you talking about."

Iruka was currently out of the class with a student. Naruto sighed and said "We were just commenting on how those two remind us of a couple of people we knew. Thier scents are similar."

The dogboy said "So you met an Uchiha and Hyuuga before, big deal, If you want to talk about scents then you smell of a fox and she smells of some kind of lizard and plant."

Naruto paled and Kayla said "I can understand the lizard part but why a plant."

The dog boy sniffed and said "Its not you its your bandage on your head. It smells of a dead plant."

Kayla shot Naruto a look and said "Really, I wonder how that got there."

Naruto wanting to change the subject said "So whats your name dogboy."

The dogboy said "Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru. So where are you from."

Naruto said "I was actually born here in this village but left to train at a young age."

Kayla said "I am from Makia."

Kiba said "Never heard of that place. Where is it at."

Kayla said "It is so far from here that almost noone has ever heard of it. Some say it is at the end of the world. In truth you just have to know where it is or be with someone who does."

Kiba nodded and said "So the place is like a hidden village."

Naruto said "Something like that."

Just then Iruka called Kiba as a pink haired girl came back into the room smiling holding a hiate.

Kayla shot Naruto a look and said "Care to explain."

Naruto sighed and said "Remember when you were kidnapped. I had trouble finding your scent because you hide it so well so I placed the pollen extract from a deathtree in your bandage when you were asleep. It was how we were able to find you so quick that day. I have just secretley been adding more whenever it got weak so incase something like that happens agian I could find you."

Kayla said "Well you will have to add a foot massage to that tonight."

Naruto said "Exactly when did I become whipped."

Kayla said "When your mother taught me her lesson about how to control your dad and made me promise to teacher the others."

When Kiba came back Kayla went and took her test. She came back laughing her ass off with her hiate in her hand. When she got back Naruto asked what was so funny her answer was for him to wait and see.

Finally it came to only two people left. Mr sunshine and Naruto. Iruka sighed and said "Sasuke do a henge, bunshin and replacement. With so many students we are already pass time to leave and I still have work to do so we will finish the last 2 here."

Sasuke quickly did his three test and passed and most of the girls in class cheered.

Finally it was Narutos turn. Iruka told him to do the same. Naruto replaced himself with a desk. He then henged into Yusuke which made Kayla laugh and then he turned to Iruka and said "What kind of bunshins."

Iruka sighed and said "it does not matter. Make whatever kind you want."

Naruto looked at Kayla and smirked who said "UH OH."

Naruto closed his eyes and started moving his hands faster then anyone could see. The next thing anyone new the room was filled with different Narutos. Some were covered in leaves, others were made of fire, some were made of black flames, others were made of smoke and the last was just a regular bunshin. Everyone was stunned except Kayla.

She said "How come you did not use the other kind."

Naruto said "I dont want to killa anyone when I dispell them."

Kayla said "And you used darkness flames to show off."

Naruto said "Something like that."

While this is going on the class is a mixture of different emotions. All that stopped when Kayla said her next line

Kayla "Quit showing off or you will never see me naked agian."

Instantly every guy except Sasuke and Naruto were sent flying backwards with nosebleeds. It did not help that she was the picture of a goddess in her looks. Even the pale eyed girl was blown back by that.

Suddenly 2 girls walked down the row and said "What are you doing looking at women naked you pervert."

Naruto blinked at both of them and said "If my fiance wants to show me her body its her decision. I dont know what your problem is pinky or miss mole over here but back off."

The pink girl shreaked being called pinky but stopped when she said "Mole, what mole."

Naruto said "The one she has under that weak ass genjutsu."

The pink haired girl quickly put her hands in a seal and yelled "KIA" and looked at the blond girl before bursting out laughing. Right in between the blond hair girls eyebrows was a huge mole. The blond quickly turned and said "What about you mister pervert. What do you have behind that bandage that you and the girl hidding."

Naruto said "It is none of your concern. If you want I can tell you a way to remove that mole without leaving a scar."

The blond said "Really."

Naruto quickly flashed through some handseals and put his hand over her mole before saying "Demon wart removal." and removed his hand showing unblimished skin.

The pink haired girl said "Hey what about me. How come you are being nice to her."

Naruto turned to Kayla who said "Dont look at me. Dragoona already wants to roast her for that annoying voice."

Naruto sighed and said "Sorry. I cant help you." and walked back up the stairs to sit beside Kayla dispersing all the clones.

Iruka who finally got over his shock said "You forgot your headband" and reached for it on the desk only for a hand to pop out of the desk and though it to Naruto who cought it and put it around his waist.

The class was stunned and the brooding boy turned and said "I wish to fight you."

Naruto looked at him and said "Sorry 4 eyes. I dont fight unless I am planning on defending or killing."

Everyone was thinking 4 eyes. Sasuke smirked and said "We will see about that and pulled out a kunia and threw it at Naruto only for Naruto to grab it and appear behind Sasuke and said "Konaha Taijutsu Secret Art: 1000 years of pain, kunia version." and shoved the kunia right into Sasukes ass and sent flying into the air.

Now this brought mixed reactions from the class. The guys where cheering. Most of the girls were stunned, pissed, aroused, impressed and mortified or different combinations of them.

As for Naruto he was supporting a new lump on his head. He looked at the soarce of the lump and said "Why did you do that."

Kayla said "Quit trying to be like my uncle and show everyone your power."

Naruto said "If your so pissed at me then why are you so..."

A look from Kayla stopped him and she said "Dont finish that sentence Kitsune." with a blush on her cheeks.

Naruto just nodded and Iruka was taking poor poor Sasuke to the hospital.

In the Hokages office a different opinion was being made.

The third sighed and said "Exactly like Iruka said it would be."

A man with a cigerrette said "So what are you going to do know pops."

The third sighed and said "I will proceed like the council asked. Since we have recieved word about Orochimaru and his village as well as there plan attack durring the chunnin exams we will have the one team."

A lazy voice said "So what are we going to do about the two new additions."

The third said "Im suprised Kakashi. I was sure you would remember those two."

Kakashi finally looked up from his book and looked at the two in the crystal ball before his one eye got as big as a saucer and said "Hes back, they are both back. When did they get back. Why was I not told."

The third chuckled while the other 3 were confused. The third said "They both got back today."

Kakashi said "Wasnt there suppose to be a third person with them."

The third said "One of his other fiances is missing and they are currently looking for her. Her parents were killed somehow and all traces of her disapeared."

Kakashi nodded and a woman with red eyes said "Exactly who are they."

The third said "Well the boy some of you might remember having a different name. Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi said "But thats not his real name. His real name is Naruto Kazama."

3 pairs of eyes lite up at that. One dropped his cigerrete. One dropped her dango and looked at the red eye woman who was looking at the dango woman.

The third looked at this and said "I can understand the shock about hearing he is the Yondiame son. When I made the announcement Asuma was at the firetemple training. Anko was with Orochimaru training and Kurenai was with her mother apprenticing under her."

Anko said "Thats not the reason why Im shocked thought its..."

Kurenai said "Yeah" still in shock.

The third looked confused for a moment and said "So I take it you know who his third fiance is."

Anko said "Third."

The third sighed and said "The girl beside him is one. Her name is Kayla and all information on her is a village secret. Almost everything on Naruto is a secret also."

Kakashi snorted and said "I believe that especially with what his mother and other fiance are suppose to be and what Kayla is."

Kurenai said "You seem to know alot about this Kakashi."

A female voice in the back of the room said "He should after he read Arashi letter."

Everyone looked at the soarce and the third sighed and said "What do we owe the pleasure of Anette."

Anette said "I was here to make sure you remember the rules about Naruto and Kayla."

The third nodded and Anette said "You can tell them any info on those two if you want. Arashi has personally asured me of thier loyalty to you and him."

Asuma said "You knew the Yondiame."

Anette chuckled and said "Of coarse I know my husband."

Kurenai said "What do you mean knew. Isnt he dead."

Anette said "Perhaps I should fill you in on some info so you dont get screwed up. Arashi did die but when he got to the other side I asked for him to join me."

Asuma said "What do you mean."

Anete said "I am not human. I am a Shinigami."

Anko said "So that little gaki is half Shinigami."

The third said "Actually no."

Kakashi said "Do you know the truth about the sealing."

Asuma said "Of coarse we know the kyuubi is inside of naruto."

Anette looked at the third and said "I thought you was going to tell everyone."

The third sighed and said "I tried but the idiots didnt listen to me and they were away from the village."

Kurenai said "What are you talking about."

Anette said "When Arashi did the sealing and summoned one of us he summoned the biggest idiot we had who screwed up the sealing and instead of sealing kyuubi he sealed the kyuubis powers and the kyuubi soul was never seen or heard agian."

Anko said "So the kid was picked on for no reason."

The third said "Yes but because of the way the sealing was done Naruto also became a demon somewhat."

Kurenai said "So he became what 1/3 demon."

Anette said "Actually that is where it gets complicated. This is the first time in history anything like this happened. You see each part of Naruto should be the dominent part of him. The shinigami, demon and human sides. Because it all happened while he was less then a day old his body has adapted and he is in essance a new being with all three power soarces. He has gotten a nickname in Makia and Soul Society because of it. They call Him Trinity or The Flashing Shinigami Kitsune."

Anko asked what are makia and soul society.

Anette said "You know Makia as Demon World and Soul Society is where the Shinigami live."

Asuma asked "What are these three power sources."

Anette said "Chakra, Retsu which is shinigami power and youki or demon chakra."

Anko asked "So whats so special about that Kayla girl and the one that is missing."

Kakashi said "Well the funny thing about how it worked out is this. Naruto has three different abilities. Each of his fiances is one of those abilities."

Asuma who had lighted another cigerette dropped it and said "so the kid has a Shinimagi, a Demon and a Human fiance."

Kurenai said "Which one is she."

The third said "Demon."

Everyone paled for a moment besides Kakashi, Anette and the third."

Anette said "Relax. She cant attack this village or its people except in self defense of herself or others."

Asuma said "How can you be so sure."

Anette said "Becuase she gave her word to me and a demon cant break its word and you cant break a deal with a shinigami without facing death."

At that everyone relaxed a little. Anko asked "So how old is she. I know demons are suppose to live for a long time."

Anette thought for a moment and said "well if you used human standars she is about a year older then Naruto. If you use demon standers after the age ritual she is about 18 before the ritual she would be about 30. Of course my son by those same standards would be 13 or 19 depending on what standers and where you lived at the time."

Kurenai said "I am not even going to ask. So what exactly happens now."

The third said "Both Naruto and Kayla will be ninja of the leaf. The only exception is if demon or shinigami business interferes they have to deal with those first. Now perhaps you could answer a question for me. Who is his third fiance."

Anette said "The only ones who know are Naruto, Arashi and the girl herself. Naruto wants to get to know her better before they talk about marriage because he said he only wants to marry for love so he wont even tell Kayla who it is yet."

The third sighed and said "Well it appears Sasuke is back now with Iruka. Perhaps you should go meet your new students."

Kakashi pulled out his book only to have it cut in half by a sword. Everyone looked at the person holding the sword and said "Dont go near my son with that book. Its bad enough his father gave him a copy of it as part of the talk. He could not look at me for a week afterwards."

Kakashi just nodded and said "Cya." before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Everyone else followed except the third and Anette.

Anette looked at him and said "I lied a minute ago. I know who his other fiance is."

The third smirked and said "Really, who."

Anette said "Its..."

Back in the classroom everyone was waiting to find out what happens now when Iruka walked back in with Sasuke who had a diaper on. This erupted in another fit of laughter from the guys.

Just then 3 swirl of leaves and one puff of smoke appeared in the class. A man with a cigerette said "Those of you who passed meet us on the roof." and they disappeared agian.

When the ones who passed made it to the roof Naruto was looking at the hokage tower and kayla asked "Whats wrong."

Naruto said "Mom just left."

Kayla nodded but the sensies all tensed because it was almost a mile to the hokage tower from the accademy. To sense a certian energy soarce that far was unnerving."

Finally a woman in purple with very little cloths on said "Ok maggits. Normally we would devide you up and test you on teamwork to see if you deserve to be ninja. The hokage is starting a new program an has decided that we will train you as a group to turn you into the most advanced ninja gennin the leaf has ever produced. My name is Anko. The guy with the cigerette is Asuma, the other guy is Kakashi and the lady with the red eyes is Kurenai. Training will be as follows. Mondays will be strategy, Tuesdays will be Tiajutsu, Wednesday will be Genjutsu, Thursday will be Ninjutsu, Friday will be specialty. For those of you who have clan techniques this will be the day to work on it. For those of you who dont, we will train you in one of these previous areas. Saturday will be Chakra control and review for the week. Sunday will be rest."

Naruto said "Is that it."

Asuma said "Yes, you are gennins so that is all you can handle for now."

Kayla put her hand on his shoulder and said "I know I know."

Kiba said "What are you upset about. That seems to be a good schedule."

Naruto said "I was doing more training then that every day when I was 5 years old."

Sasuke said "I doubt that dobe."

Naruto flicked a seed as Sasuke and said "What was that."

Sasuke said "I said I doubt that dobe. What was that you flicked at ahhh" he was incased in a bunch of vines from the seed.

Anko looked at Naruto and said "I like this kid."

Naruto said "What about missions."

Kurenai said "Normally you would have to do a bunch of D-rank missions but because of the importance of getting you up to speed so fast the Hokage decided to skip those until after the Chunnin exams."

Naruto nodded and said "Is there any limit to what skills we use."

A boy who looked ready to fall asleep said "How troublesome are you."

Naruto said "Sorry to bother you. I just want to make sure if we fight I can use my full skills.

Kakashi said "I got an idea. Lets have a spar to evaluate everyones skills."

Kayla said "Anything goes."

Kakashi said "Anything but killing."

Naruto and Kayla both smiled evil smirks and Asuma said "I think you just signed a bunch of pain Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulder and said "Everyone meet in the stadium on the southside of town in 1 hour and come prepared for an all out fight."

Naruto turned to Kayla and said "Jagen."

Kayla said "Jagen."

Everyone was wondering what they meant.

An hour later when everyone arived at the stadium they found that the Hokage was also there to watch the matches."

Anko appeared in the Arena and said "Its everyone for themselfs. Last one standing will be captian of the team. The matches begin when this kunia hits the ground." and threw it in the air before disapearing and appearing next to the sensies and the Hokage.

When the kunia hit the ground several shouts and jutsu started to fly. The lazy boy shot a shadow at the girls while the fat boy walked over and hit them each on the neck knocking them out.

The dog boy was spinning in a tornado as was his dog at diaper boy who was shooting fireballs at each other. The match that the hokage truly wanted to see had not started yet. The two figures stood looking at each other.

Naruto had already dropped his cloak which raised several eyebrows when it left a small crater on the ground. Naruto then turned his neck popping it on bothsides before saying "I wont remove the seals."

Kayla said "Its your loss." as she started undoing the bandage on her arm showing everyone what looked like a black dragon Tatoo. She then said "How about finishing them off so we can go all out."

Naruto slowly reached for his headband and removed it making the sensies, dogboy, diaperboy, lazyboy, and fatboy stop and stair as a third eye opened up. Then there was a flash and lazy and fatboy were both on the ground knocked out.

Dogboy turned to see what happen when diaperboy knocked him out and his dog got kicked in the face knocking it out. Naruto then appeared in front of diaperboy and punched him hard enough that you could here bones breaking as he flew backwards and hit the wall.

Naruto turned as Kayla removed her bandage also opening a third eye. Naruto said "So what shall it be. Nin, ken, tia, gen, or dem."

Kayla said "Lets do this in the only area where there is no clear victor."

Naruto nodded and said "Kenjutsu it is." as he reached onto his back and pulled out his sword and said "Initial release Tidus" and his sword started pulsing before Naruto was covered in a blinding white light.

Laughter drawed everyones attention to Kayla while Naruto transformed.

The sword in Kayla hand pointed toward the sky and a black dragon came out of tattoo and flew into the air and then came down and covered her sword in black flames.

Naruto who quit glowing looked on at her and smirked. He held up his hand and started at 5 and slowly started removing one finger. When it hit zero they both blurred out of existance. The sound of metal clashing was heard as shockwaves of power.

The jounins all looked on at the battle going on in amazement. Kakashi had his Sharingan uncovered and whistled as he watched the battle. The others tracked it as best as they could but only saw black and white blurs.

Finally after ten minutes of this speed they stopped locked into a standstill facing each other.

Kayla who was panting said "I thought you were not goint to take them off."

Naruto said "I didnt. This is my speed now."

Kayla sighed and jumped back and holstered her sword and said "You finally got me. Father will be pleased."

Naruto said "How many did you drop."

Kayla said "10 What about you."

Naruto said "I still have 20 on. I can goto 25 but it slows me down bad. I try to stick with 20 at all times as not to overload my coils when I release them."

Kayla nodded and the both turned to clapping. They see the sensies and the hokage standing and claping for the awesome display they showed. Naruto puts his bandage on his forehead as does Kayla.

The Hokage said "That was a very good fight. Both of you and I would like to congradulate Naruto on being captian of Team Elite. I want you to begin training tomorrow at 7. Meet here and goodluck dismissed." before he left. The sensies checked each of the students and Kakashi took Sasuke back to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 3 weeks since team elite was formed. All they done was training. It became apparent to everyone how the team was working out. Today Everyone was doing what they nomally did on Saturday.

Naruto sighed as he finished talking with the sensies and said "Thats it. Can everyone come here for a moment."

Everyone except the sensies and Kayla ignored him. Having enough he released a massive amount of KI and had froze everyone in thier tracks except Kayla. Finally after 10 seconds he stopped and said "**NOW, EVERYONE COME HERE NOW."**

Everyone finally made it over to them and he closed his eyes calming down and said "That was one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. For 3 weeks now we have been together but we are not a team. Kiba and his dog want to play fetch, Shikamaru wants to look at the clouds, Choji wants to eat. Sakura and Ino want to get Sasuke attention and fight. Sasuke wants to be jelous of everyones strength, Shino wants to collect new bugs, Hinata wants to undress people with her bloodline.Causes her to eep and faint. If we actually had a battle right now with anything but the wind you would all get your buts handed to you."

Sasuke said "What about you dobe. I dont see you train."

Naruto smirked and dissapear in a puff of smoke and another Naruto walked into the clearing covered in sweat and said "because my techniques are to dangerous to use in close range of friendlies so I have a shadow clone watch your training and work on my jutsu. You may say the sensies are not teaching you anything but that is bull shit. None of you have actually taken being a ninja seriously or you would have realised that the sensies can only get you so far and you have to do the rest yourselfs."

Sasuke said "I dont have time to worry about other peoples problems."

Naruto sighed and said "For once Sasuke, your right."

This got everyones attentions but the sensies. Naruto said "The Hokage has a few missions he needs us to work on and the sensies have asked me to divide us up so we can each do the mission. This is a test of my leadership skills."

Kiba jumped in the air and said "Alright a real mission."

Naruto sighed and said "We have three c-rank missions. One is a bodyguard mission. One is a delivery ."

Just at that moment a portal open up and a figure 7 foot tall with black hair and black eyes in a black cloak similier to Naruto stepped out with a sword on his side and said "Division 98 Captian Trinity sir."

Naruto sighed and said "Yes."

The figure walked over and said "Message for you from the council." handing him a scroll." Naruto nodded and open the scroll, reading it and said "As luck would have it a team is getting ready to go there now so I will have it looked into. Tell the council that I will issue a report after all teams report back from this mission and have Iquin that I am going to have an inspection before the yearly powertest."

The man stiffened and said "Sir, Iquin is dead sir."

Naruto turned and had a look that only the sensies have ever seen. A look of a leader hearing one of his men died. In a cold voice Naruto said "**What happened"**

The man looked scared and said "A mission in Jukan city sir in Rain country, Reports had a c-class hollow was in the area so he went by himself to deal with it. Turned out it was an S-rank hallow and he killed. All we found was his remains. The Hollow sucked him dry sir."

Naruto turned away from everyone and said "**Who is his replacement."**

The man said "2nd captian Kazama sir."

Naruto sighed with his eyes closed and said "**I want you to deliver this message to my squad as a whole. I dont care if it is a E-rank or an S-rank. NOONE is to go on a mission alone. If my father has an issue with that tell him he may be my father but I am his superior and I will not hesitate to send him or anyone back to the accademy. Is that understood."**

The man nodded and after Naruto dismissed him said "Good luck sir." and walked back into the portal and it closed behind him.

Kakashi said "Whats up."

Naruto said "I got a personal mission for someone on the delivery mission. Its just info gathering." and gave the scroll he read to Kakashi whose one eye got big.

He said "Exactly how are you going to pull that one off."

Naruto said "You will see."

Kakashi said "How did you get ranked higher then sensie."

Naruto said "While dad is strong, I have completed more missions then him. My current mission record is at 15 s-rank 210 A-rank 460 B-rand 700 C-rank 1000 D-rank and 60000+E-rank hollows I have destroyed."

Naruto sighed and said "Were was I. Oh yes, The last is a search and recovery mission. Now the best I can see is the body guard mission will be the most difficult so I will work the other two groups to make sure not to underpower them. The search mission will be Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke, Kakashi."

Sasuke said "Why am I on this mission."

Naruto read the scroll agian and said "This mission is to find the daughter of a wealthy business man. Kakashi has the picture of the target and last known location was between fire and iwa. The reason I chose you for this team is Kiba, you and your dog have great teamwork and tracking skills. Shino, you also have tracking skills as well as a way to spy on others from a long distance. Sasuke, you will be a power house for the actual recovery, even though we are only suspecting mercs the chance of missing nin is a slight possibility with the wealth of the client."

That made everyone feel better about being on that mission.

Naruto cleared his throught and said "The second mission is to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage. That is the first mission. The second mission for me will be information gathering." It

Asuma said "What is the second mission about just for the safety of the others."

Naruto sighed and said "My mother sent word to me that they would like us to check why Suna has been sending alot of nins to them lately by one ninja who they claim to be a demon. I want Kayla to go because she will be able to tell if it is true along with helping with any threats that come along. I do not want any interaction with this soarce if it is true. Kayla can find out within a hundred yards. Her teammates will be Sakura and Ino. Both of them have travel experience from what I was told about thier family businesses and might be able to help with local customs why they are there. I would like Anko to go with this team also since she can help train them if they need it on this mission along with keeping from having to have the sensie seperated from the others based on gender."

Anko said "Ok gaki, Any idea who the target is for the second mission."

Naruto nodded and said "The Kazekages youngest son. The report I got was that was made a weapon by his own father. If the report is true I dont know what the council will do."

Sasuke not like not knowing whats going on said "Who was that and what is going on. How come he called you captian and sir, why did he call you Trinity and what was that technique he used to get here."

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and said "That was private Jeruichi of my division. As for what is going on thats classified by order of the Hokage. All I can tell you is that since the day I was born I have had more then one name. One people respect, 1 people hate, 1 people fear. and 1 that is a nickname."

Sasuke was fuming about not getting any information on the enigma of Naruto Kazama. Everysince he beat him so easily Sasuke has become a stalker of sorts trying to learn his secrets. He discovered the nice seal on the wall around the Kazama estates. Without a Kazama help you could not enter the estates without getting electricuted and sent to Ibikis office. It only took 26 times to stop him.

Naruto sighed and said "The last mission is a body guard mission and is a C-rank but the hokage suspects it might be higher because of rumors he heard from a hunter nin recently. Because of this both Asuma for his hand to hand abilities and Kurenia for her Genjutsu abilities will be accompaning Shikamara, Choji, Hinata and myself. Shikamaru is a stategist and trap master, Choji fighting style is good at taking out alot of people in a hurry. Hinata is scouting and a decent fighter. My skills are well rounded to cover the areas not effected by another member."

A voice from the tree line said "Well done Naruto. You actually came up with a better suggestion for teams then the one I was planning on if I did not like them." the third said as he walked over to them."

Naruto nodded and said "How would you have divided them up out of curiosity."

the third said "Ino shikamaru and choji with Asuma to suna, kiba, shino, hinata with Kurenai to the recovery, Anko would have went to Ibiki for interigation help and the rest for body gaurds."

Naruto nodded and said "I see the logic in those but I also saw the flaws in it also. Asuma team would have lacked a long rang fighter if they were to encounter enemies. Kurenai team did not have a good ninjutsu user on it, and Kakashi team would have been 3 power houses and a undetermined which going into a possible battle zone would make a perfect target for hostage or targeting."

Asuma said "What about the side mission."

The third said "I read a report a few years ago claiming the same thing about his son and if it is true we need to know incase he decideds to use him on us one day. A Jinchu..."

The hokage was interupted by killer intent from not only Kayla but Naruto stopped him and Kayla said "Please do not use that word sir. It is degrading to those who know them or of them."

The third nodded and said "I understand. Anyways, what I was saying, those who are...cursed by that burden have bad lifes and it drives some of them to the point of insanity. If the Kazekage did in fact do that to his son then the leaf might need to rethink its opinion of them."

Naruto snorted at that and said "Is that all old man."

The third said "Actually no. Early last night a chunnin broke into the Hokage tower and attempted to steal the Forbidden scroll of seals."

Naruto snickered at that and said "If it was there."

The third nodded and said "Yes in fact, I am glad that it was not there because when he was looking for he he uncovered something that I did not know about and suprised me greatly. About you Naruto."

Everyone who was listening in was getting interested and the third said "He found a scroll your father wrote to you and he had opened it and read it so I also had to read it to see if it was sensitive in nature."

Naruto stiffened and said "What exactly did he put in it."

The third chuckled and said "Only about the truth of his parents."

Naruto stiffened and relaxed and said "So you know who they are now huh."

The third nodded and said "Yes and I have already sent word to talk to them. Imagine my suprise to find out two of my own students had a child secretely."

Anko said "Dont tell me Gaki is one of snake freaks decendants."

The third shook his head and said "No. The other two."

Naruto said "Damn it."

The third said "When the council heard it from the interigation report on him they demanded that you marriages start after the chunnin exams. With you being the only person able to carry either of those bloodlines they dont want to risk loosing a chance to have them."

Naruto said "I told you once old man I wont be getting married until I find my third fiance and get to know both her and the other one better. I wont force any of them to marry me because of something our parents decided."

The third said "Yes I remember, Its fortinate for you that one of them is going on a longterm mission with you, isnt that right Kurenai."

Kurenai turned bright red at this as everyone turned gapping at her except Naruto who said "How did you find out."

The third threw a scroll over his shoulder which Naruto caught and read before saying "Damn it dad, When I see you agian I am going to have a darkness dragon chase you all over soul society. How much does the council know of this."

The third said "only your grandparent. I was able to capture the chunnin before he read more. It will stay that way if you want but I need some help from you in return. The chunnin that was caught said he was going to turn the scroll to Orochimaru in the sound village. Apparently he is the kage there. If possible I would like for you to try and gather info on what he is planning. You are the only one who I can trust with not draging the leaf into a war if he has no intentions of messing with us."

Naruto turned to him and said "I may have ways to do it but I dont want to abuse the powers and abilities I have old man. Trying to blackmail me into something is not a good idea to stay on my good side."

The third sighed and said "I know and I am sorry to do this but its the only way I could think off. Orochimaru has been one of 2 regrets I have had as a kage. You were the other one. If I could have changed things for you I would have."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes for a moment and said "I need a small summon that can make it into the sound village. Kurama is going to kill me for this."

The third went through some handseals and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" and a small monkey appeared.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a seed and caused it to grow into some moss and said "Have your summon place this as close to Orochimaru as he can get without getting caught and in about a month have it go back and get it and bring it to you. This is memmory moss. It records everything that is said for up to to months. I have a jutsu that I will give you after I get back that will transfer the info onto a scroll for you. Know this, I wont do this agian without a good reason. This is an abuse of my trust old man."

The third nodded handing the moss to the monkey that took off toward sound and said "I understand and I hope to make it up to you."

Naruto said "Dont make it up to me. Make it up to Kurenai for embarressing her like you did. I was not going to pressure her to get to know me like this and if she chose to forget about the arrangement I was going to let her wishes be. I swear I think all kages are fuckup in personal matters if you and my father are any examples."

Naruto turned to Ino and Sakura pointing a finger at Naruto. He said "What."

Ino said "Thats the most emotions you have shown since we met you and so romantic."

Naruto looked at thier faces and into thier eyes and backed up a little and said "Oh hell no."

Kayla said "What."

Naruto said "Use your Jagen on them."

Kayla turned and looked at both girls and then turned red and said "HELL NO. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. I WONT LET ANY HUSSY GET NEAR NARUTO WITHOUT TRUE LOVE..." she blinked and blinked agian and looked at Ino and said "Is that even possible."

That drew everyones attention and Ino turned to Kayla and said "Did you just..."

Kayla nodded slowly and Ino looked at Naruto who was white as a ghost and said "I have faced S-class hollow, S-class demons, a village full of people who wanted to kill me and I have never seen anything as deranged as that."

Kakashi looked at them and said "What was it."

Kayla said "All I will say is it consisted of whip cream, candles, leather, whips, chains, flowers, kunias, shurikans, witnesses, pinchers, a set of bunny ears, a set of fox ears, a nurses outfit and a pink haired servent and about 80 different positions."

At this Kiba, Shino, Asuma, the third, Kakashi, Hinata, were all sent flying backwards from the mental images.

Sakura was looking at Ino, Anko looked over at Sasuke and said "Why are you unaffected."

Sasuke said "It is a waste of time."

Kayla looked at him and said "He cut it off as a kid and when they sowed it back on they did not hook his hormones right so instead of being turned on by sex he is actually turned off."

Kurenai looked at Kayla and said "Can you read anyones mind."

Kayla said "It dont work that way. All we can do is read the thoughts at the exact moment and only if we lock eyes with them and are emotionally upset. Narutos eye activated because he was pissed at the hokage so when he looked at both girls he saw thier surface thoughts. I was worried about was scared him so thats why I forced mine."

Anko said "I thought you had to remove that cloth to use the third eye."

Kayla said "No. Only when we are using the Darkness flames. Naruto is even more reclusive about using it then I am. He likes to respect others privacy especially those he cares for." looking at Kurenai.

20 minutes later everyone was awaken and were told where to meet for thier mission.

Naruto was still a little upset when he arrived at the south gates and met his team. Shikamaru was looking at the clouds. Choji was eating, Hinata was reading a book but Naruto saw another book inside of the one she was reading. He saw Kurenai and Asuma talking with an old man who he asumed was the client.

Asuma said "Ok everyone this is Tazana. He is our client. Lets leave. The other two teams left already." and they started to walk out.

Choji leaned over to Shikamaru and said "Do you think they will get married."

Shikamaru said "Its to troublesome to think about."

Choji went back to eating.

He looked over at Hinata who was red faced about something and said "whats up with her."

Shikamaru said "She made it to chapter 13 of the newest edition."

Choji blinked and said "She reads that."

Shikamaru said "Why do you think she passed out so much in class. Shes been reading it for years now."

Choji just nodded and said "Did you know Ino was that kinky."

Shikamaru turned white for a moment and said "Remember why I say women are troublesome."

Choji said "Yes, you said some girl introduced you to her best friend."

Shikamaru said "Inos best friend is not made of flesh and bone but leather and metal."

Choji spit out his food at that and looked at Shimaru who pulled up the back of his shirt and showed Choji a branding that said "Inos best friend"

Choji said "Im scarred."

Shikamaru said "Its to troublesome to be scared, just run and never look back."

While this is happening another interesting conversation was taking place.

Asuma said "So what do you think."

Kurenai sighed and said "I dont know. I was planning on talking to him in private but when he is not at team training he is at his estates and if you dont have someone who lives theres help you cant get in."

Asuma said "You tried."

Kurenai said "No, Ibiki told Anko after 26 times of Sasuke trying it and she told me."

Asuma said "So anko knew."

Kurenai said "She is my best friend."

Asuma said "What about us."

Kurenai said "What about us. I seem to recall that you dumped me for your wife after I walked in on you remember. We may be friends but I dont trust you anymore. I am just glad that we never made it pass kissing."

Asuma sighed and said "I guess your right."

Kurenai said "You reap what you sowed. You cheated on me, she cheated on you. At least you dont have to worry about any kids besides your nephew."

Asuma nodded and Kurenai said "Also what about that girl you were suppose to go on a date with tomorrow. Ayame or something from the ramen stand."

Asuma paled and said "How did you know about that."

Kurenai said "When a female ninja proves she cares about being a ninja she gets a newsletter each week on the males of the village. We dont have time to mess around with cheaters, players, and losers in our line of work so if male ninja is one of them we know." ending with a smirk as she walked ahead of him.

Asuma thought "No wonder female ninja quit going out with me. oh well, theres always civilians."

Naruto who was standing next to Tazana sighed as he felt something in the road ahead. Naruto turned to Tazana and said "Go stand by Shikamaru and tell him it has not rained in days."

Tazana nodded and walked over to Shikamaru whose eyes got big and then returned to normal as he nodded once. Naruto glanced to his left and saw that both the sensies had sensed it also. Kurenai was slowly making handseals and Asuma had pulled out a pair of trench knifes. Naruto put his hand into his weapon pouch and pulled out a kunia and reached into another pouch and pulled out a seed turning it to a rose. He twirled the rose once and smelled it before sighing and dropping the rose right in the middle of he two puddles as they walked by.

Kurenai walked over to Tazana and said "So tell me about wave country."

Just then a pair of screams drew everyones attention. Kurenai had acted on instincts and grabbed the client before hiding him and her in a genjutsu. Shikamaru started doing the handseals for his family jutsu. Choji had already began handsigns for his family jutsu also. Hinata activated her bloodline and dropped her book only for the second one to fall out.

Asuma had already activated his wind manipulation on the trench knifes and sweatdropped at the sight he saw. He looked back to where Naruto was but saw he was not there. He started looking around and noticed a yellow blur appear in between the two men who were tied together by a vine.

He asked "What exactly happened."

Naruto who had finally stopped moving said "Hiraishin no jutsu. I pulled a switch a minute ago when everyone saw me growing the rose nobody saw me henge the kunia into a seed when I dropped the rose I also dropped the kunia also right beside it. When I felt the genjutsu deactivate I activated the jutsu and appeared by the rose grabbing it and changing it into a rosewhip and tied them together before they had time to react then I reappeared at the Hiraishin kunia."

Asuma was gapping, Kurenai and Tazana appeared and Kurenai blinked at the explination. Naruto hit a pressure point on each of thier necks and nocked the 2 nins out. After that he touched the whip changing it back to a rose and walked over to Kurenai and handed it to her and walked to the Tazana and said "So want to explain."

Tazuna said "I dont know what your talking about."

Naruto sighed and said "Fine, but if I find out your lying, and someone on my team gets hurt it will be your head when the mission is over."

Tazana paled and said "Ok I lied. A man by the name of Gato has taken over wave. He sees me as a threat because if the bridge is built he will lose control. I did not want to lie to you but the ninja who took the mission request said that the boss is not a ninja and since I had not seen any ninja yet dont mention them unless we encountered them that away I would only have to pay for a C-rank instead of an A-rank."

Asuma said "Who was this ninja."

Tazana said "I dont know his name but he was real skinny and had black hair and black eyes and was drawing a picture in a book. He was completely emotionalist except he mentioned something about a guy named Danzo and a demon and said both with some emotions in his voice."

Asuma sighed and said "Sai."

Naruto looked at Asuma and he said "Danzos kid. I dont know if you remember him or not but Danzo wanted to turn you into a secret weapon for the village. I dont know the details but he was killed and Sai had already been brainwashed to the point where no body could help him. Nobody wants to work with him because he has no emotions except when it comes to you. The old man put him in the mission office to try and help him become social agian."

Naruto sighed and said "Let me guess. Blames me for his fathers death."

Asuma said "Apparently."

Naruto nodded and said "Lets continue..."

With Kakashi team.

They had just left the house of the client and was heading to the last known location of the girl they were suppose to rescue.

Kakashi said "So have you picked up her scent Kiba."

Kiba shook his head and Shino said "My bugs told me there is a small camp about 2 miles east of here and there is a girl that is similar to the discription of the target.

Sasuke took off in that direction and Kakashi sighed and said "Come on." and followed after him.

When Kakashi got there with Shino and Kiba the sight that greated them was not what they expected. Sasuke had a kunia at the neck of an old man while a woman was holding a little girl crying.

Kakashi looked at the picture and said "Sasuke, what are you doing."

Sasuke said "Killing this weakling." and slit the old mans neck.

Kakashi ran over and punched Sasuke in the face and quickly started the only healing jutsu he knows to save the mans life.

Sasuke said "What the hell were you thinking."

Shino said "It was not the target."

Sasuke said "You said..."

Shino interupted him and said "I said there was a camp here with a girl who is similar to the discription. I never said it was her."

Kiba said "You just attacked the wrong people."

The woman who was screaming grabbed the kunia from the ground from where Kakashi had hit Sasuke and charged at Sasuke who started to do handseals but was stopped by a swarm of bugs appeared in front of the woman and held her and pulled her out of the way on the fireball. Kiba ran and grabbed the girl and got her out of the way of the same fireball.

Kakashi finally stopped the bleeding and got up and walked to Sasuke and slapped him and said "What do you have to say for your self Sasuke. Attacking two civilians. You screwed up."

Sasuke said "I am an Uchiha. It does not matter. If they cant defend themselfs then they dont deserve to live." and threw a shurikan at the little girl.

Kiba jumped with the girl away.

Kakashi had enough and said "Sasuke. I cant let this continue. You are not only a discrace to the leaf but as a human being. I have no choice." and started to attack Sasuke. Sasuke dodge the first three kunias that Kakashi threw and jumped out of the way as three fireballs came at him. He then recieved a punch in the face from a faster Kakashi.

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke and when he locked eyes with him he saw the Sharingan in his eyes. Deciding to end it quickly he went and did some seals and grabbed his wrist as lightning started to form around it. The next thing Sasuke knew he was in pain as Kakashi had rammed his hand threw sasuke chest.

Sasuke smirked and went up in a puff of smoke another Sasuke said "Thanks Kakashi sensie but I had already decided that if you and the dobe were going to hold me back then I will find my strength somewhere else.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke on a tree branch that also went up in a puff of smoke. He turned and said "Kiba, can you track him."

Kiba sniffed and said "I cant smell his scent because all I can smell is the clones. He must have switched when he took off away from us.

Shino said "I also can not find him anywhere. He must have left the area while we were distracted."

Kakashi sighed and said "Lets get these people to saftey and then find that girl."

The woman who was now holding the little girl said "We dont want any of your help, just leave us alone. I will be sure to tell everyone about the evil leaf ninjas." and started to cry.

Kakashi sighed and signaled the other two to follow.

With Anko.

They had only just reached the dessert. They still had two days walking till they made it to Suna. Anko turned to Ino and said "Exactly what was that fantasy."

Ino blushed and said "Well it..."


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura asked "its what."

Ino said "If I tell you you have to let me finish before you react. Deal."

Sakura sighed and said "Deal."

Kayla said "Damn humans..."

Everyone except Anko wonder why she said that.

Ino sighed and said "I imagined that you Sakura had a nurses outfit on and Naruto had a set of fox ear.

Kayla said softly "he does." no one heard her but Anko who got an evil look on her face.

Ino continued "It was in a castle bedroom. Naruto was chained to a bed wearing only a pair of leather biker shorts. Candles were lite all around the room. The were shurikans and kunias stuck in the walls with chains connecting each of them and flowers growing on them. There was a video camera that fed into a room of observers. I had on a set of bunny ears and a set of nipple pinchers. You had a whip and my womanhood was covered in whipcream which was being enjoyed while you would litely whip me on the butt."

Anko looked excited and said "I know a store back in Konaha that sells all of that stuff and if I heard Kayla here say Naruto has fox ears."

Sakura who was a moment ago trying to figure out if she was excited about this or discusted suddenly let the chibi version of herself out and said "really, what do they look like, are they furry, can you pet them."

Kayla looked at Anko and said "When this is over I am killing you. As for your question I wont tell you. Only Narutos future wifes will know."

Ino who was in her own world said "Your just scared that naruto will like me more you ugly three eyed bimbo."

Kayla stopped and grabbed her bandage on her head and said "She did not mean it, calm down. Calm down, CALM DOWN."

Ino looked at her and said "Whats wrong."

Kayla said "QUICK, TELL THE EYE YOUR SORRY OR IT WILL KILL YOU."

Ino said "Why would..."

She stopped when she saw a dark flame dragon comming out of Kaylas arm and quickly said "Im sorry, the eye is lovely. Im sorry." the dragon flew into the air and then dissapeared and Kayla sighed.

Sakura who was a little scared said "What happened."

Kayla said "The eye is alive. It has feelings and if you make it mad it will retaliate. Even agianst my will."

Anko said "Is Naruto the same way."

Kayla nodded and Anko sighed and said "Come on ladies. I want to hurry back so I can show Ino that store."

Ino said "Whats the name of the store and where is it at."

Anko said "Pan T E emporium. It is actually in the one place you would not think to find it."

The girls looked at Anko to continue and she said "Its right beside the Accademy. Green building with a man having a nosebleed on the sign."

Ino said "I remember that place. Dad told me it was a store for civilians who wanted to learn to fight."

Sakura said "My mom said the same thing."

Kayla said "I dont need them. Naruto is ..." She realised what she was about to say and stopped talking only for 2 pairs of hands to grab her and a voice said "Details."

Kayla sighed and cursed her inability to shut up and said "Well, what do you want to know."

Anko said "So what do you and Kurenai have comming."

Kayla sighed and said "You would not believe me."

Anko said "Try me."

Kayla sighed and leaned in and whispered into Ankos ear only for a moment later Anko was sent flying backwards with a nosebleed and said "Lucky bastards."

Sakura said "What did you tell her."

Kayla said "Lets just say I am happy he will have more then one woman in his life."

Ino said "Well, why do you say that and how do you know exactly."

Kayla said "Before we came back to Konaha I took him to a hotspring on my families land. I got an eyefull of him without him knowing.heeeheee."

Sakura said "And, dont leave us hanging here."

Anko who was getting back up said "7in limp."

Kayla said "And if his battles are anything like he will be in bed he will be a stamina freak."

With Naruto.

"hachoo, hachoo, hachooo, hachoo, hachoo" Naruto sneezed.

Kurenai looked at him and said "Are you getting sick."

Naruto said "I cant get sick. My immune system wont let me. Someone must be talking about me."

Asuma said "Maybe its one of your girlfriends."

Naruto said "I never actually had a girlfriend. When I was 4 I met my first fiance. I learned about love from her."

Kurenai said "What about..you know."

Naruto said "I dont talk about my experiences with the women in my life. All I will say is I have never done anything with anyone besides Kayla and it could have been anything from a simple hug on so I wont tell you. I am very respectful of the loves of my life feelings. I will say I have seen a Kayla naked but I am not a pervert. I hate perverts.

That made everyone facefault. Shikamaru said "How can you say something perverted like that and then say you hate perverts in the same sentence. Its to troublesome to do that."

Naruto said "Simple. My dad and Grandfather may be the biggest ones you ever seen but that does not mean I have to be..." Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked off toward the woods in the west.

Everyone who was watching him talking and stopped was wondering whats wrong. Naruto then reached onto his back grabbing the hilt of his sword and narrowed his eyes. Everyone was thinking some danger was comming. Suddenly two figures jumped out of the treeline where Naruto was looking scared shitless.

One had a huge sword out and was very tall. The other was what looked like a hunter nin. The taller one said "What the hell is that thing." not noticing the group on the road a little ways away from them.

The hunter nin said "I dont know Zabuza but its not stopping. Here it comes."

A crashing sound was heard and a 15 foot tall black crature with a white mask on came out of the forest screaming in agony. It hurt everyones ears who heard it. Naruto said "Asuma, Kurenai, Get the client out of here. This is my fight." and ran toward the 3 figures just ahead of them."

Kurenai screamed "Naruto Wait."

Zabuza jumped back from a swipe from the creature when he heard a scream of "Naruto, wait."

He turned and saw a figure running at them in a low run holding his hand on the hilt of a sword. He looked at the group he was running from and said "Shit. Thier here."

The shorter of the two looked in the direction looked just in time to see someone pass right between Zabuza and her. Not noticing the others the Hunter nin looked a what she had assumed an idiot for heading toward that creature. Her and Zabuza had been fighting that thing for over 20 minutes now and have not been able to even really hurt it. She was down to her last 10 senbons. Even her bloodline limit was useless agianst it.

Naruto had ran right by the two figures that had first immerged from the woods but was not concerned with what they were here for now. No, he was focused on the Hollow that had emerged. It was now focused on him. Hit reached back and screamed and then brought both its arms down to smash Naruto. Naruto roled to the side and then drew his sword and said "Initial release: Tidus" and quickly consumed in a bright light that made the hollow hold its arm up blocking the light.

When the light dissapeared this time Naruto was in a fighting stance noone recognised. His sword was glowing blue and looked like frost was coming off the tip. Since all the gennins were out cold when he did this last time they never seen anything like this. The sensie had but this time it was different. It was like Naruto was not actually standing there but someone else. He had his sword out in front of him pointing toward the ground and his eyes. The look in his eyes was of a true swordman.

Zabuza and the hunter behind him was floored by the change in this person. The aurora of power he was releasing was something Zabuza has only felt once. He looked over at his assistant and then back at the swordsman.

Everyone was waiting to see what happen next. Finally the beast charged agian and brought its arm at a side swipe. Naruto dropped under the swipe and jumped over the next. He smirked as he jumoed backwards away from the creature and said "Lets send it to the other side. What do you say Tidus. Ice Sphere Shot." swinging his sword in a downward arc 20 foot away from the creature and then shot a blue ball about the size of someones head shot out of the sword and flew in a circle direction and hit the creature in the bone mask it had. The mask started to crack and the creature grabbed at its face and then screamed holding it face. Naruto ran at the creature and said "Guide your spirit to be judged." and slammed his sword into the chest of the creature.

The creature had light start shooting out of its body and then it exploded in a blinding flash. When the light disappeared all everyone could see was Naruto standing there holding his sword in front of him with his eyes closed. He said "Thank you my friend. Tidus: Release." and then a second light surrounded him and his sword went back to normal and the strange aurora around him disappeared. His eyes changed back and he sighed before turning and looking at the two figures the creature was chasing.

Asuma walked over and said "Zabuza of the mist. What is a missing nin like you doing here, I wonder."

Zabuza said "Its none of your concern. Lets go." and started to leave only for Kurenai to appear in front of him holding a kunia.

Naruto looked at them and said "Sensies. Let them go for now."

This got everyones attention.

Asuma said "Naruto, You know we are suppose to stop any missing nin that we encounter."

Naruto said "I know that but somethings wrong here. Please, as a request for me, let them go for now." looking at the shorter of the two.

Kurenai said "Naruto, as far as..."

Naruto said "I know Kurenai. Odds are your right and they were on there way here to kill the old drunk over there but for me. Please, let them go. I will take responsibility for it. Just trust me on this."

Zabuza said "Who are you kid."

Naruto said "For now just call me Naruto. I know who you are Zabuza, demon of the mist. I know all about the 120 ninja you killed before you were even a gennin. Its not you that I am giving you a chance for now."

This got everyones attention and Zabuza said "Then why."

Naruto said "For her. I sense something in her that should not be there."

The shorter one said "Im a guy."

Naruto said "No your not. Go now before I change my mind."

Zabuza nodded and he and the shorter one dissappeared into a puddle of water.

Asuma walked over and said "Now that they are gone mind telling us what that was about and why we let an A-class missing nin escape like that."

Naruto turned and said "A, you would have all died if she got serious."

Kurenai said "What are you talking about. Are you underestimating us."

Naruto looked at the spot where they were said "No. I can judge pretty well how strong each of you are but its not a matter of what you would do or how strong you are. Kayla would be hard pressed to fight her."

Shikamaru walked over with the others and said "Whats so special about her that you can say that so confidently."

Naruto said "A Shinigami knows another Shinigami." That stopped everyone in thier tracks.

Asuma said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "That creature I killed was a Hollow. A weak one but still a Hollow. They are attracted to spiritual energy. Now everyone has spiritual energy but the amount is what matters. If you used mine as a base at 100 percent that hollow was only about 10 percent of mine. That girl though if she tapped into her power would be about 40 percent of mine. If Asuma and Kurenai were put together they would only be 30 percent of mine. No normal human has that high of spiritual energy which means its Retsu. Pure spirit energy."

Shikamaru said "What do you mean about a Shinigami and how do you know so much. Besides that strange eye you have behind that bandana you seem pretty normal."

Naruto looked at him and said "Lets just say I am about as far from being normal as you can get."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome."

Naruto sighed and said "Well, lets continue the mission. We will worry about this later." and walked to Tazana and grabbed him and said "Lets go." walking on the way to thier destination.

Asuma looked at Kurenai and said "When exactly did he become our boss."

Kurenai said "I dont know but theres something hes not telling us and I mean to find out." as she followed after the gennins that was escorting the client.

Asuma sighed and lighted a cig and said "For once gennius, I agree. It is troublesome."

A few feet away Shikamaru sneezed.

With Kakash.

Kakashi looked over at Kiba and Shino and said "So we agree. Akamaru walks into camp and sneaks to where the girl is. He scratches and one of shinos kecki bugs gets on her to mark her location. Then we attacked. Shino shushins to her location and protects her while we take out the enemies. Everyone ready."

Both boys nodded.

1 hour later Kakashi had the little girl in his arms asleep with both Shino and Kiba beside him and said "Goodjob both of you. You performed exactly as we planned. To bad there was only 1 guy there and I took him out but beggers cant be chooser."

Both boys looked at him and Kiba said "You been hanging with Naruto to much. You sound like you wanted us to fight."

Kakashi said "maybe I was. maybe I was."

with Anko. They were currently in an oasis in the desert on thier way to Suna. Anko looked at the girls and said "Remind me to thank Naruto for this team arrangement. If the guys would have come we could not have relaxed in this spring."

Kayla sighs and said "Reminds me of the ones back in Makia.'

Sakura looked at Kayla and said "What is Makia like. You and Naruto both talk about it but you never really say what it looks like or where it is."

Kayla sighs with her eyes closed and said "To answer that you would have to understand the nature of Naruto and mines relationship. I guess the best way for me to mention it is the land is unique. If you are careful and mind your surroundings its a nice place to live mostly. But if you dont be careful you will die. Plants, animals, other demo...just forget that."

Ino said "Oh no you dont girl, finish what you were going to say. There is no secrets in the bonds of woman hood among other women."

Kayla open her eyes and looked at her and said "That include position 35 of your little fantasy."

Ino turned bright red and said "I dont know what your talking about."

Kayla said "Un huh, and you said no secrets."

Sakura said "What was that about."

Ino said "Nothing."

Kayla closed her eyes agian and leaned back and said "Is that tatoo really there Sakura."

Sakura turned bright red and said "INO"

Ino looked pale and said "I never mentioned it, she read my mind remember."

Sakura said "Yes but why was that on your mind."

Anko snickered and Kayla said "Whats so funny Anko, from what I saw from you could be considered cruel, even where I am from."

Anko said "I had a good friend tell me everything she learned to deal with the lonelines."

Kayla looked at her and said "Really, anyone who I might know."

Anko said "If things work out you might be sharring a bed with her."

Kayla blinked and blinked agian and said "Your joking right."

Anko said "If he finds out her secret fetish your in trouble."

Kayla said "And that would be."

Anko said "Read my mind and you will know."

Kayla opened her Jagen and read Ankos mind and said "Oh god. Hes screwed."

Sakura and Ino were watching the 2 and Ino said "What."

Kayla said "Since you both know about Kurenai you know we are talking about her. Well her secret fetish that she wants more then anything is something I can almost promise you will happen soon."

Sakura said "And that would be."

Anko smirked and said "Its..."

With Naruto

Naruto was sitting on a tree branch near the clients house. They arrived a little while ago but he needed some time to think.

He looked up at the sky and said "If you have something on your mind you dont have to hide Kurenai."

Kurenai sighed and landed on the tree branch in front of Naruto and said "I wanted to find out what you were hiding."

Naruto sighed and said "I think that girl with Zabuza is the other one I was suppose to marry."

Kurenai blinked and said "Whys that."

Naruto said "Well, shes about the right age and her hair color matches the picture I was showed when I was younger not to mention she has Retsu. Only someone who has a parent that is a Shinigami would have that without dying. Since shes very much alive that makes me wonder. I cant be for sure without having someone from soul society test her blood but the odds are good. Most Shinigami dont have kids with normal humans. They are easy targets for Hollows. From what I was told for the last 200 years there have only been 36 known births of a shinigami parent and a human. Me being one of them. Now I could be wrong about this and she is not her. There is a chance that an unmentioned birth happened without soul society knowing but the odds are extremely small."

Kurenai said "What about the other 35. Could she not be one of them."

Naruto sighed and said "From what I was told 33 of them where born about 195 years ago after battling with Quincy. Dont ask, cant tell. Another was born around 40 years ago and a Hollow got it. The last one is the girl who I am suppose to be engaged to."

Kurenai sighed and said "I understand why you did not want us to fight now but what about if they attack us later."

Naruto said "I will take care of her. The other 3 can gaurd the client and you and Asuma can take on Zabuza."

Kurenai nodded and said "You really thought about it huh."

Naruto nodded and stood up. The wind started to blow a little in the trees and Kurenai closed her eyes and said "That feels nice."

Naruto nodded and said "Yes, the wind here is calming."

Kurenai started to loose her balance and fall forward. Naruto jumped down after her and caught her as she fell.

With Anko

Ino said "So she gets excited about being saved and purposely puts her self in situations where she will get hurt."

Anko nodded her head and Kayla said "What will she do if she is saved."

Anko said "Well..."

_**With Naruto LEMON**_

As they landed on the ground Naruto looked at Kurenai concerned and said "Are you alri..." He was cut off by a pair of lips agianst his and being shoved agianst a tree.

Naruto quickly brought his arms around her back and pulled her close and swung her around agianst a tree, kissing her passionately and slowly pulled back and said "I take it this means you want to marry me."

His answer was having his mouth pressed agianst hers and her pulling him closer and leaning agianst the tree, using it as a support.

Naruto reached down under the bottom of her dress and pulled it up enough so he could grab her ass. Kurenai while this is happening quickly reaches for his pants and loosens them enought to fall to the ground. They break apart and Kurenai said "I think you should know that Ive ne..."

Naruto put his fingers on her lips and said "I understand. I will go easy."

Kurenai nodded and Naruto ripped her panties with his hands and slowly entered her, lifting her legs up that she rapped around him with and looked into her eyes and said "I thought you..."

Kurenai said "I havent. I used toys to keep from being with men who did not actually care for me."

Naruto who was slowly pumping into her said softly "And you know I care how."

Kurenai smiled as her eyes were closed enjoying the feeling said "A, you thought of my feelings every since we met, B, you stood up for me to the Hokage and C, you saved me a few moment ago. which I should say turns me on."

Naruto pinched her ass causing her to moan and said "Promise me."

Kurenai open her eyes and looked at him and said "What."

Naruto said "Promise me you wont do anything that will ever actually hurt you to get excited, im sure I can find something to do that for you anyways." pumping hard with each word to make his point.

Kurenai who just felt him hit the back of her said "I think you already..." She had to kiss him then to keep from screaming in pleasure as the waves of climax washed over her. Naruto being turned on by this let his toungue enter her mouth and explore as he started pumping faster feeling his own climax approaching.

Kurenai feeling the quickened pace soon felt another climax approach. She pulled back and locked eyes with Naruto feeling him also getting close. They both climaxed bittind into thier own lips to keep from screaming in pleasure so they could look into the others eyes.

When they both settled down Naruto gently set her back on her feet making sure she could stand.

**End LEMON**

Kurenai bent down and picked up her torn panties and fixed her dress and said "I love you."

Naruto said "As do I hime."

Kurenai blushed and said "So was this your first."

Naruto said "No, but it was not any less special to me."

Kurenai was sad to know she was not his first but happy that it was still special. Naruto said "So what do we do now."

Kurenai said "Well, we could either act like nothing happen until the wedding or we can let everyone know."

Naruto said "For now lets keep it secret. Its not that I am ashamed or anything but I dont want to make things difficult right now. Even though we are in an arranged marriage. They may not like the idea of us getting involved now. If we keep it secret then the council takes the heat for forcing the issue."

Kurenaia said "Why did you say council with disgust just now."

Naruto said "They tried to have me killed more times then I care to mention as a child before mom killed one of them. I dont trust them yet."

Kurenai nodded and said "So you dont want them to find out that we are already together and use it a some kind of power chip huh."

Naruto looked at her and said "You know politics better then you let on."

Kurenai nodded and said "I have had my own share of run in with the council."

Naruto said "Now who sounds discusted with the council. Care to explain."

Kurenai said "Last year the hokage was gone for a treaty talk with rain country and the council was deciding missions. They wanted me to go undercover for a brothel a few villages away from the leaf. I refused and they had me locked up for defying them. Anko and Ibiki made sure even though I was locked up I was safe. Anko had six pit vipers sitting in my cage under my orders and Ibiki had his own private gaurds watching out for me. When the Hokage returned he fired two members of the council.

It was discovered that those 2 actually had a connection to the brothel and just wanted to be with a few female ninja of the village."

Naruto sighed and said "Thank god the council of Soul Society aint like that."

Kurenai said "I do got a question for you. Any children we have. What will they be."

Naruto sighed and said "They will look human if thats what your worried about. They may have the Jagen eye but I cant promise that. They might also have these." Naruto pulled his hair up and Kurenai giggled at the pointy looking ears. Naruto then said "Other then that, I could not tell you because I am the first ever with three backgrounds like this."

Kurenai said "I guess I can be happy as long as they are healthy."

Naruto said "That should not be a problem with my healing ability."

They finally made it back to Tazanas house and Naruto opened the door and the site that greated them was hilarious.

Hinata was on the ground with a bloody nose. Shikamaru was looking at the ground muttering troublesome. Tazuna daughter Tsunami was giggling being held by Asuma who was smoking a cigerete. Choji had dropped his bag of chips and Tazana said "Lucky kid."

Naruto said "Huh."

Asuma said "I knew you had it in you kid."

Kurenai said "What are you talking about Asuma."

Asuma said "We got a detailed report about the fun until it became to much for Hinata."

Kurenai looked over at Hinata and paled and said "What did you do."

Shikamaru said "Its troublesome but Asuma wanted to know what was up with Naruto so he had Hinata tell us everything going on incase Naruto did something like attack you are something. I dont know why he thought that but when you wrapped your legs Hinata passed out."

If everyone in the house would have been smart they would have ran right then. Unfortianately they were laughing to hard to notice the seals being made by Kurenai.

Lets just say for my sanity that Asuma got a mohawk, choji lost 15 pounds and Shikamaru got a new branding.

Naruto looked over at Kurenai when she finished and said "Where did you learn to use a rose whip."

Kurenai said "I found out that rose you gave me could change back to a whip if I channel chakra into it. That was the first time I used it though."

Naruto nodded and said "you need to meet Kurama, He is always looking for new ways to use rosewhips."

Kurenai sighed and said "Im going to bed."

Naruto nodded and when Kurenai got to the stairs she turned and said "You joining me."

Naruto smiled and said "You need an answer." walking over and kissing her before leading her upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke had been running for almost a day now. He remember the secrets of his clan and today he was going to use them. He knew the way to go. The second thing an Uchiha learned after they learned thier name was a map to the location he was heading. Today would be the true beginning of his revenge agianst his brother and the leaf village for failing to stop Itachi from killing his family.

Naruto woke up and found himself being snuggled up agianst by a very beautiful red eyed woman. Naruto sighed and created a clone to replace himself with and got ready for the day. He looked at a clock and saw it was 5 am. He quitely went downstair and snuck out of the house. He pulled his sword off his back and swung it downward opening a portal and walked through it.

Naruto sighed and smiled at the site that greated him. Soul Society in all its glory. Naruto started walking toward the central tower when he felt a pair of signatures heading in his direction.

He stopped and braced himself. A few seconds later he was engulfed in a hug and also being hit on the head. Naruto looked up and said "Its still not as hard as moms dad."

Arashi chuckled and said "I hate the fact you are my superior."

Naruto said "Get use to it, anyways thats not what I came here for. I ran into a C-class hollow on a mission to Wave."

Anette said "Whats a big deal about that."

Naruto said "I think I might have met her."

Arashi said "her who."

Naruto said "the other girl besides Kur-chan and Kay-hime."

Anette said "You think you found Crystal Snow, wait a minute Kur-chan..Kur-chan..Whats her whole name"

Naruto said "Kurenai and she is one of my sensies, anyways its a possibility. She is currently with a missing nin by the name of Zabuza and has yet to use her Retsu but it is strong enough to draw a Hollow."

Anette said "So what do you plan to do."

Naruto said "Currently I am still on the mission and the fact we crossed paths in the first place with Zabuza makes me think he is after our client. I dont want the others to know about everything so I was on my way to the central tower to request someone to keep an eye on this girl until we can confirm what I believe."

Arashi nodded and said "I should warn you about something. We have lost 6 more shinigami going after that Hollow in Rain country. We dont have any other info on it. All we know is that every Shinigami that has faced it has died."

Naruto nodded and said "Dont send anyone after it from our division until we have some more info on it. To take out 7 shinigami in less then 2 months is a concern."

Arashi nodded and said "So how you like her."

Naruto said "shes nice and looks good and is unique."

Anette said "Is she the woman with red eyes I met before."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "I know she has red eyes and I have not seen anyone else that has them in the village so probably."

Anette smiled and said "So if this girl you found really is the other, you will be getting married soon."

Naruto said "After the chunnin exams."

Arashi and Anette both blinked and said "Dont you think thats rushing it a little."

Naruto said "The council and Hokage."

Anette looked dark and said "What have those idiots done now."

Naruto said "They found a scroll dad left detailing who I was engaged to and who his parents were."

Arashi paled and said "I thought that thing was destroyed. How did they find it."

Naruto said "Some idiot broke into the Hokages office to take the Forbiddenscroll but discovered that instead. Council got wind of most of it from the interigation and the Hokage blackmailed me into doing him a favor."

Anette said "What kind of favor."

Naruto said "He wants info on Orochimaru and I gave him some memmory moss to spy for him."

Arashi sighed and said "Watch out for your grandmother. She has demonic strength."

Naruto nodded and said "Well I need to head to the council and get back to my team."

Anette nodded and said "We will come and watch you chunnin exams when you make it to the finals."

Naruto said "Dont you mean if."

Arashi chuckled and said "You actually think you wont make it."

Naruto said "My luck is legendary dad."

Arashi chuckled and said "So is your grandmothers. At least you win when people underestimate you."

Naruto nodded and hugged his parents before heading on his way."

with Anko

Anko team had just made it inside of Suna and she said "Ok, the first thing we will do is visit the Kazekage and ask to stay the night to rest before leaving agian. Tonight Kayla will look around for her target."

Sakura said "How will you be able to tell if this guy really does have a demon in him."

Kayla said "We each know our own." and followed Anko.

Ino looked at Sakura and said "What do you think that means."

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and followed the others.

With Kakashi

Currently the 3 guys were running back toward the fire country as fast as possible. The reason why. Lets just say Konaha wont be getting any more missions from this client.

It turns out the civilians Sasuke assualted were cousins of the client. In fact, when he heard what happen he gave them the choice to leave with thier lives or money.

Kiba being an idiot said he wanted the promised money.

That leads to the situation they are in now. Being chased by 200 mercs out of the area.

Kakashi sighed and said as he dodged a kunia aimed at him "Remind me to kill Sasuke when we see him agian."

Shino just nodded and Kiba was howling running as fast as he could. The reason he was howling was because Akamaru had bit his ass for being an idiot and refused to let go. So he was jumping trees, dodging weapons with a little 10 lb dog holding onto his butt cheeck and was not letting go. The fact that the dog was clawing the back of his legs each time they landed on another tree branch did not help.

With Kurenai

Kurenai sighed as she slowly open her eyes and felt something warm and said "Good morning Naru-kun."

The Naruto she was holding said "Hes not here right now."

Kurenai blinked and sat up and said "What."

Naruto said "Hes visiting his parents and the council right now. He said he will be back as soon as he cans. Needs to report about the Hollow he killed."

Kurenai sighed and said "So what are you."

Naruto said "Kagebunshin."

Kurenai said "Is it true that watever a kagebunshin learns the original learns."

Naruto said "Yes why."

Kurenai leaned over and whispered something is his ear and then pulled back and punched the clone dispelling it.

In Soul Society Naruto was standing before the council "Yes thats correct sir, It was a C-class Hollow and I am sure it was after her. I re..." Naruto eyes glazed over and the counil looked down at Naruto.

The chairmen said "Is everything ok Captian Trinity."

Naruto blinked and had a blush said "Yes sir. When I came to report here I left a Kagebunshin with my team to keep an eye on them for me. It just dispelled to deliver a message to me from my team. Its nothing of concern, just training schedule. Anyways I request that the council checks into this matter for me or give me authorization to bring her to be tested."

The chairman looked around and said "I believe that would be possible. I will send Annete down to keep and I on her along with Kazama. Between them they should have no trouble looking into this matter. Thank you for notifying us of this development."

Naruto said "Of coarse sir. If you would excuse me sir. My absence with my team will become more evident if I dont return soon."

The chairman said "Good luck Naruto. I have been recieving reports of a few matters I may have to have you look into soon so be ready."

Naruto nodded before he left.

After he was gone a council member said "You think he should know what we found out."

The chairman sighed and said "Not yet. If that info is correct he is the only one who can stop it and he will need help. For now lets let him enjoy living and get stronger. Have all Shinigami avoid that area. We may have to get thier help."

Gasp could be heard throughout the council and a member said "Sir, surely your not actually considering using them. What about the others we have looked into."

The chairman sit back in his seat and said "They have agreed to help but only because of Trinity. If it was not for him they would have refused. We will also be bound by this deal for the next 100 years because of our mistake."

The councilers looked down and a woman with white hair said "Should they know."

The chairman said "When the time comes. As it stands now Trinity is our only true chance to stop it. The others who were strong enough to defeat it have either retired, died, or are to old to deal with it properly. It seems they have been destined to meet always."

In rain country a figure sat in a cave looking around and said to himself "Soon, I shall return."

When Naruto returned to Wave country and open the door he was greated by his team and a smirking Kurenai. She said "Did you get it."

Everyone looked at her and Naruto said "Yeah, I got it alright. I promise you. If its the last thing I do I will get you for that."

Kurenai said "My threat still stands."

Asuma said "I dont know what you both are talking about but we need to get the client to the bridge."

Naruto said "We might have company soon."

Everyone looked at him and he said "My folks might be dropping by to deal with our little problem from yesterday."

Asuma paled and said "Arashi going to be coming back."

Shikamaru said "Thats it. I have been trying to piece this together but when you say your dad is coming back from the grave and will be here soon. It is so troublesome I need answers."

Naruto said "Do you know what a Shinigami is."

Shikamaru nodded and Naruto said "I am one, and right now both my parents are also."

His eyes got as big as a silver dollar and he muttered troublesome.

Choji said "What exactly is a Shinigami."

Shikamaru said "A deathgod."

Hinata fainted. Naruto looked at her and said "Ok, Why did she faint this time."

Shikamaru said "Shes a troublesome woman."

Naruto said "Yeah. Especially when they use that."

Kurenai said "Serves you right for leaving before I got up."

Naruto said "Do you know I was in a meeting when that popped into my head."

Asuma said "What exactly did you do to him Kurenai."

Hinata moaned and got up and Kurenai said "Pulled a joke on him. He left a Kagebunshin in the room with me and snuck off. I got my revenge by saying something that was a lie but I knew would mess with his head."

Choji looked at Hinata and said "So what was it this time."

Hinata looked around and leaned over to Choji who was eating a chip and whispered something and made him spit out his chips and start coughing.

Asuma said "What was that for." wiping the chips off of his face.

Choji looked at Hinata and said "Are you serious."

Hinata put her fingers together and nodded and Shikamaru said "So what was it. Its to troublesome to guess."

Asuma sighed as they started out the door and said "So what was the joke Kurenai."

Naruto said "It was not funny. Someday yes but I hope to wait until after the wedding for that."

Kurenai looked back and said "Its not like it would happen today anyways. Chill out."

Tazana said "Would you just spill it."

Kurenai giggled and said "Well you know how what a Kagebunshin learns the real one learns when it is destroyed. When his clone told me he left this morning I leaned over and said something that get his attention."

Asuma said as they saw the bridge getting closer "And that would be."

Kurenai said "Why are you all so serious, I just told him Im..."

Hinata interupted by screaming "PREGNANT. eep." and covered her mouth and Kurenai said "Yes Hinata, I told him I was... Wait a minute. How did you know that."

Everyone looked at Hinata and she said "I had my bloodline on this morning looking at something getting red and I saw you had 2 chakras now. One was your normal and one small one in your belly."

Suddenly they heard a thud behind the group. When they looked they saw Naruto passed out on the ground.

Asuma said "Damn you work quick."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome woman. You are as bad as Ino."

Hinata said "Inos not bad." and covered her mouth agian

Choji said "Am I the only person Ino has not been with."

Asuma said "Welcome to my world." only to be slapped on the back of the head by Kurenai.

with Anko

Anko had just delivered the scroll to the Kazekage and he agreed to let them stay the night. As they were heading toward the hotel the Kazekage gave them a room in they heard screaming comming from down the road and several people were running toward and then pass the girls.

Kayla said "I have not seen someone act like that since my uncle decided to cook."

Ino sneezed and said "Whats so bad about that."

Kayla said "He burnt down 4 miles of forest as well as the kitchen."

Sakura said "What do you think they were running from."

A tall blond girl with a fan on her back said "Being idiots. So what are Konoha ninja doing in Suna."

The girls looked at her and Sakura said "We delivered a scroll to the Kazekage. He allowed us to stay here to rest before returning."

The blond said "You must have done something to make him happy. Father is not usually kind enough to let foriegn ninja stay in the village,even allys."

Anko said "Your the Kazekage daughter. I thought he only had a son."

The blond snickered and said "Konaha must suck gathering info. I am his eldest daughter. I have to brothers, Kankuro and Garra. By the way, my name it Temari."

Anko said "Im Anko, This is Ino, Sakura, and Kayla."

Temari said "Three female ninja on the same team. Must have a shortage of males."

Ino said "Actually we are part of a group team. We just got devided up by our team captian to do 3 c mission. Since we each have skills with foriegn customs we were chosen for this mission."

Temari said "Makes since. So any good looking guys in your village or are they all perverts like here."

Sakura said "Uchiha Sasuke-kun is very cute."

Ino said "A few others are also good looking. Shikamaru and Naruto."

Kayla said "Leave Narutokun out of this. I already have to share him with two other women."

Temari said "Whys that."

Kayla said "Lets just say he is the last of his clan and he has to restore it."

Temari said "Really, I thought I knew all the clans in Konoha to prepare for the Chunnin exams but the only one I heard was near extinction was the Uchiha but Sakura here said his name was Sasuke so what clan is he from."\

Kayla said, well I dont know if..."

She was cut off by Sakura who said "Kazama clan, but some how he is related to Tsunade of the Sannin so that means he is also related to the 1st and 2nd Hokage."

Anko said "You know you are going to get in trouble Sakura. The Hokage did not want to let everyone know about that until after the exams."

Sakura rubbed her head and said "I forgot."

Temari blinked and said "Kazama...Kazama...I know I heard that name before but I cant place it."

Sakura said "Its the Yondaime Hokages name."

Temari raised an eyebrow and said "Hes related to the Yellow Flash."

Kayla sighed and said "Yes." shooting Sakura a stern look.

Temari said "You know my father would love to hear about this. Would you mind having dinner with us tonight."

Anko said "We would not mean to impose. The Kazekage is probably busy."

Temari said "My father probably is but I will tell you what. If he is interested like I think he will be I will come by your hotel room and let you know by 5 oclock this evening. Deal."

Ino said quickly "Deal."

Temari said "Good." and turned to leave.

After she was gone Anko said "What do you think you were doing Sakura and Ino."

Sakura said "I was being friendly, why."

Anko wanted to pull her hair out and said "What about you."

Ino said "If we do get invited it would give Kayla a chance to finish her mission for Naruto. I still dont know how she will do it but this will give her a chance."

Anko sighed and said "How did I get into this mess. All I want is to toucher a few prisoners, eat my dango. kill my sensie. Is that so much to ask but no. I have to go and get a team with a pink fangirl, a blond dominatrix, a lesbian, a lazy genious, an eating machine, a dogboy who needs a bath, a bug boy, an avenger, a demon and a fucking deathgod who is also a demon and also a human. Why cant I know normal people." as she starts walking toward the hotel room leaving 3 stunned girls.

Sakura said "Ok bug boy is shino, dogboy is Kiba, I guess I am the fangirl, Ino would be the dominatrix, who is the lesbian."

Ino blushed and said "Hinata."

Sakura said "No way, how do you know."

Ino said "Trust me, anyways shika would be the lazy but a genious I doubt, choji is eating machine. Sasuke would be an avenger but what did she mean by the way she described Naruto and you Kayla."

Kayla said "Dont worry about it. I think she thinks of our jagen eye as demons." trying not to tell the truth.

Sakura said "Well I can understand that but what about the deathgod thing."

Kayla said "Narutos has killed before. Im sure she thinks because he had to at a young age he must be good at it." still lying.

Ino said "Well lets go. I got sand in places it shouldnt be."

Sakura said "Maybe we could ask that temari girl how they deal with that problem here."

Ino said "yeah, ill sit back and watch you ask that one forehead."

Sakura said "I will inopig."

Kayla said "Damn it." and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

When Naruto woke up he was sitting on a bed and groaned and he looked around. He got up and found he was in the room him and Kurenai had shared the night before. He went downstairs and saw Tsunami sitting at the table drinking some tea.

Naruto said "Hi, what happen."

Tsunami smiled and said "I am not sure myself. One of your teammates brought you back and said you passed out."

Naruto nodded and said "Where is everyone."

Tsunami said "Father and the rest of your team are at the bridge, Inari is in the basement."

Naruto nodded and then heard what sounded like an explosion coming from the basement so he quickly ran to the basement and saw smoke coming from a table. He looked around and heard coughing and saw Inari getting off the ground.

Naruto crossed his arms and cleared his throwt. Inari turned and looked at him and said "What are you doing down here.'

Naruto said "I heard what sounded like an explosion and came to see what was happening."

Inari said "Its none of your business. Why dont you go play ninja at the bridge. You wont be able to do anything agianst Gato."

Naruto said "And is that what you are working on down here."

Inari snorted and crossed his arms and said "Yes, I plan to blow up Gato and his men. I found out where they are staying and I plan to kill them for killing dad."

Naruto sighed and said "So you think that going and killing Gato will make things better."

Inari said "It cant make it worse."

Naruto walks over and slaps him on the back of the head and said "Your an idiot. You got one life and you are going to waste it like this. Getting killed and leaving your grandpa and mother to suffer alone. Suppose you do kill Gato, then what. Your mother would be heartbroken because you would be a killer. Could you still look at yourself in the mirror afterwards."

Inari said "What about you. Your a ninja, you kill people. Whats the difference."

Naruto said "I only kill to protect. You want to kill for revenge. Thats the difference dipshit. Listen, I agree, Gato needs to die. Hell, I should kill him myself but that wont solve the problem. Look at your country. From what I was told and seen your country needs something else besides the death of Gato. Do you know what that is."

Inari said "No, what oh wise ninja." sarcastically.

Naruto hits him across the head and said "Hope. If you people have hope agian then they would not need us to stop Gato. Your grandfather realises this. His bridge is hope for your country. Instead of trying to make a bomb to kill Gato find a way to help your mom and grandfather bring hope back to your village or the next time some greedy little bastard like Gato comes you will be right back were you are now."

Naruto looked at the face of Inari hoping his talk helped. He sighed and said "If you will excuse me, I need to go see a woman about karma. You should never joke like that or it will come back and bite you in the ass." as he got up and left the basement.

With Anko.

Anko was not in a good mood. First she had to come to suna which is in the middle of the dessert. Then she gets stuck with a girl who has shit for brains and cant keep her mouth closed. Next she gets invited to dinner with the Kazekage who they have a secret spy mission for. Then she gets to her hotel room and discovers that all the showers have to have 2 people to use to save water and last but not least this godforsaken village does not know what Dango is.

Now she is sitting on the couch in the room of the hotel grinding her teeth as some stupid gennin from Suna is trying to deliver a message the Kazekage has agreed to have dinner with them tonight. He wants to know if wants either of the Suna favorite foods. Snake sushi or Scorpion shishkibobs.

Anko looked at him and said in her nicest voice "If you dont mind I will take bread and water." which to everyone else sounded like chalkbroads and glass.

The gennin quickly left after a spike of KI nearly made him piss his pants.

Kayla looked over at her and said "You can relax. I dont think he meant to say it."

Anko said "Weather he meant it or not I dont like for strangers to know that."

Ino said "I still dont see whats so bad about him seeing a Tattoo."

Sakura said "You would if you saw where it was at."

Ino said "Where."

Anko said "Drop it."

Kayla said "You did shave to get that right."

Anko said "Remind me to kill you when we get back."

Ino said "So its on your leg. Big deal."

Sakura said "Its not on her leg. Its up a little."

Anko said "Stupid Suna and thier stupid showers. First we have to share a shower, then a stupid gennin lets himself in and did a room to room search."

Kayla said "I dont see Sakura throwing a fit over it."

Anko said "Sakura hid behind me so he did not see her. Where were you and Ino anyways."

Kayla said "Since we already had our shower we were looking around town for a little while."

Anko sighed and said "Well you heard the boy. We will have an escort pick us up in an hour. Lets get ready and try to remember what is supose to be village secrets."

An hour later after being lead from the hotel to the Kazekages house they were seated at a long table by a few servants. After being served some water the Kazekage walked in with his family.

Kayla immideatly stiffened and forced herself to relax. The Kazekage said "Its a pleasure to see you agian and I would like to thank you for accepting my daughters offer for dinner."

Anko said "It was our pleasure Kazekagesama."

The Kazekage said "Just call me Calis. There is no need for formality tonight."

Anko said "Very well Calis. On behalf of my team I would like to thank you for dinner."

Servents started bringing out food and the Kazekage said "My daughter told me a very interesting bit of information earlier. Is it true that the Yondiame has a son alive now."

Anko said "Yes."

The kazekage said "I never knew he had a wife. Is she still alive."

Kayla said "Yes, though she lives outside the village and thier wedding was a secret only a few knew of."

Calis said "I understand, he did have several enemies and all. Temari also tells me that he is related to the 1st and 2nd hokage and that he is the last of his clan. Correct."

Kayla said "For now yes. He is engaged to 3 different woman right now. A ninja from konoha, A female from the same place his mother is from and myself based on a certian political situation that I wont go into details of."

The Kazekage nodded and said "I understand and all, I just was currious because I myself have been looking into a political marriage with the Uchiha to restore his clan. I was just wondering if there was another option."

Sakura and Ino gasped but remain quite.

Anko said "Im afraid none of us could really tell you much about the politics of a political marriage as even Kayla here is from a unique rule from her home country. You would have to speak with the Hokage and the council about that."

Calis said "If this Kazama is related to the 1st and 2nd hokage does he have either of thier bloodlines I wonder."

Kayla said "That is classified sir, sorry."

Calis said "Im sorry, I just was trying to do what was best for Suna. I meant no disrespect."

Anko said "Calis, Im sorry to cut the evening short but we plan to leave before dawn to try to make it across the main dessert before the true heat of the day hits."

The Kazekage said "Very well and thank you for the company. I must also be going as I have a meeting later this week with the Otokage."

Sakura said "I had not heard of that village before."

The Kazekage said "I would be suprised if you had. Its a new village in rice country. In fact I have only met with a few representaves of this village myself. Well I would hate to keep you any later so I wish you a good night and a safe trip home." and he got up leaving the room.

Sakura said "Temari, before you go I would like to thank you for inviting us and also if you could answer a question for me."

Temari looked at her brothers and said "No problem, if I can I will answer anything."

Sakura said "Exactly how do you keep sand from getting in sensative areas."

Temari blinked and said "Oh, I understand. The truth is that all female civilian and ninja of the sand know how to get by that problem."

Sakura said "And that is."

Temari said "I will tell you only if you introduce me to both Sasuke and this Kazama guy when I come to the leaf in a few months for the Chunnin exams."

Sakura said "I dont know..." she looks at Ino who is smirking and said "Deal but I will introduce you to Naruto first."

Kayla growled and Temari said "Its simple. All you have to do is channel chakra to those areas and create a chakra bubble around it. Cya in the leaf." and walked out.

Anko smirked because she knew she could do that being trained on chakra control so much. Kayla also smirked for similar reasons except Naruto scroll the Hokage had gave him helped but also because she knew both Ino and Sakura did not. She was thinking "Try to pimp my man."

Back in Konoha the first team of group elite had arrived and were in the Hokage office. The Hokage was not happy. No, the best word for him right now would be pissed.

The Hokage said "So let me get this straight. Sasuke not only attacked innocent civilian repeatable he also defected and attempted to kill leaf nins."

Kakashi sighed and said "Yes sir. Also I should state that his Sharingan has also activated."

The third said "Very well. I am going to put him as a missing nin of the leaf to be captured alive if possible. Kakashi I want you to continue training these two so that way the loss of one member wont effect much."

Kakashi nodded and left with both boys to goto the training ground. On there way a boy with grey hair and glasses walked by them and said "Im sorry to bother you gentlemen. I was looking for a teammate of yours named Sasuke. He wanted to borrow some scrolls from me and I got them ready."

Kiba said "Keep your scrolls buddy. Sasuke defected from the village." and walked off.

Kakashi said "Sorry about that. It was very difficult mission for us all." and he walked away also. Shino had already left.

The boy with grey hair and glasses smirked behind his glasses and said "Orochimaru will be most interested in this development." He quickly left to alert his master.

Naruto arrived at the bridge and saw his team sitting there watching the workers build the bridge. Deciding to have a little fun Naruto created 10 clones and had them change into 5 boys and 5 girls all with similarites of Kurenai. He had them wait as he walked out onto the bridge.

When Naruto got to his team he said "So how is everyone doing."

Shikamaru said "Its troublesome but the work is going fairly well."

Asuma said "You ok, you took a pretty big lump on the head back there."

Naruto said "Yes, I just was unprepared for that news with our relationship just starting. I am happy but I would also have liked to know kur-hime better."

Kurenai walked over and said "Im sorry Naruto. I never expected that to..." She was stopped by Naruto kissing her and when he broke apart he said "If this is the way things were suppose to happen then I am happy as long as we love each other and our child or children are healthy."

Kurenai blushed but then felt someone pulling at her leg. She looked down and noticed a blond haired little girl with red eyes maybe 4 years old. The girl reached for Kurenai and said "Mommy."

Suddenly a chorus of "Mommy was heard from behind everyone and 9 other kids all different but all simular to each other where holding a banner over thier head and it said "Worlds Best."

Everyone was sweatdropping at this and Kurenai said "Im not your mommy."

The children said "We know." and all went up in smoke to reveal 10 Narutos that soon also went up in smoke.

Kurenai turned to Naruto and said "What was that."

Naruto said "Giving you a little payback." he held out his hand and said "Truce"

Kurenai said "Truce." and held out her hand which she took.

Naruto said "It was actually a good thing that I was back at the house. Tazunas grandson Inari has a future as a demolition expert."

Asuma said "Why do you say that."

Naruto said "He was making a bomb to kill Gato."

Everyone was stunned including Tazuna.

Kurenai said "What happened."

Naruto said "He does not have the right amount of ingrediants yet. I talked to him and told him some advice to make him think. Thats all any of us really could do."

Naruto looked at the sky and said "Since it looks like we have a few hours of work left you need some help with the bridge Tazuna."

Tazuna said "Sure but how much can one person do."

Naruto snickered and said "Who said anything about one person. Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and 100 Narutos appeared and started working on the bridge."

Asuma looked over and said "Choji, you also help with moving material, Shikamaru work on organizing and lite work. Hinata, I want you to help with getting everyone water and keep an eye out for anyone who should not be here."

They all nodded and got to work.


End file.
